Al Final Del Arcoiris
by Fer Higurashi
Summary: Misty y Ash han seguido sus vidas por caminos diferentes. Ella es una exitosa bióloga marina, él un entrenador famoso. ¿Qué pasará cuando, por azares del destino, son asignados a trabajar en un proyecto que promete llevarlos a la cumbre de sus carreras?
1. Nueva Vida

"**Al final del Arcoíris"**

Disclaimer: La serie Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Satoshi Tajiri y 4kids Entertainment.

Clasificación: NC-17

Género: Romance

Pareja: Ash/Misty

Notas de la autora: Aunque los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia y su desarrollo fue producto de mi loca cabeza que deseaba una historia en donde Ash y Misty fueran felices y demostraran su amor. No pretendo tener ningún tipo de recompensa con esto, salvo un poco de recreación y la satisfacción de crear una historia para estos personajes. No me queda nada mas por decir más que espero les guste y que lo disfruten!

**Capítulo 1°**

**Nueva Vida**

La joven de cabellos naranjas suspiró, su cascada de rizos rojos se meció graciosamente, cayendo por su pálido cuello hacia delante. Bajó su cabeza un poco y cerró sus ojos un tanto cansada, para después volver a abrirlos y seguir admirando el bello paisaje que se extendía ante ella. Sus ojos aguamarina reflejaban los suaves y delicados destellos del lago, que parecía estar ofreciéndole un espectáculo reservado solo para ella. No sabía si llorar, reír, gritar o simplemente dormir y no despertar.

Solo quería dejar de recordar y pensar. Dejar de pensar en él. Eso suponía que se deshiciera de su cerebro, lo cual era prácticamente imposible, por lo que la opción de dormirse era la más razonable. No podía seguir como una nena toda su vida, ya había crecido, ya no era una niña.

Veinticuatro años tenia ya…la mitad de su vida amando a ese muchacho, ese muchacho que ahora era todo un hombre maduro.

Se rió al pensar eso, Ash Ketchum era todo, menos maduro.

Se había ido de nuevo. Desde que se había convertido en maestro Pokémon era una de las figuras más reconocidas en el mundo de la fama, todo el mundo sabía quien era, lo respetaban, lo admiraban y tenía un montón de mujeres a sus pies. Había dejado su hogar, sus amigos, a su madre, todo por seguir su sueño.

La había dejado a ella.

¿Acaso eso le importaba al entrenador? _Seguramente no_. Pensó la muchacha. Si algo le sobraba a Ash Ketchum eran mujeres. Que ironía. De pequeños era un niño bajito, le llegaba por debajo de la frente, tenía unos ojos demasiado expresivos, lo que lo delataba como un niño, su cabello y manera de vestir también mostraban que era un chiquillo. Era ruidoso, chillón, insensible y muy poco caballeroso, sin mencionar el hecho de ser un niño extremadamente obsesivo y necio.

Suspiró al recordar a ese hombre… El nuevo y mejorado Ash. Era un hombre de un metro noventa, con un cuerpo de pecado debido al constante entrenamiento al que se sometía, un cabello azabache y un tono bronceado que le daba un toque seductor, y esos ojos castaños, que eran lo único que conservaba de niño. Su carrera le había enseñado a ser un coqueto de primera, amable y caballeroso, menos ruidoso aunque tenía algo que todavía lo hacía insoportable. Lo único que conservaba del antiguo Ash era lo que más le gustaba, ese toque infantil que no perdía por nada y esa terquedad que la volvía loca.

Ese era su pequeño amigo Ash, su amigo de 24 años. El entrenador más reconocido mundialmente, el hombre que todos deseban tener como amigo, el soltero más codiciado por las mujeres más hermosas y acaudaladas de todo el mundo.

Ella, Misty Waterflower. La bióloga marina especializada en Pokemon acuáticos, con una buena posición, radicada en uno de los mejores puntos de Florida, codiciada por todos sus compañeros de trabajo, querida por sus amigas, las cuales había ido haciendo con el paso de los años en ese lugar, sus hermanas, y sus viejos amigos.

Su viejo amigo, que tal vez ya se había olvidado de ella.

La última vez que había hablado con él parecía tan lejana ya. Ambos estaban de visita en sus hogares, recordando viejos tiempos y riendo como hacía tanto tiempo no hacían.

Odiaba este asunto del cambio de hogares. Tenía que olvidar todo lo que dejaba en esos lugares, alejarse de su vida y comenzar otra. Ese era su trabajo después de todo. Recorrer el mundo en busca de nuevas cosas que hacer, conocer cada rincón de los lugares más hermosos y exóticos del mundo. Rincones vacíos y huecos para ella.

-"Pensar que tengo que mudarme de nuevo"- pensó con fastidio y resopló mientras intentaba disfrutar el paisaje.

Justo cuando empezaba a adaptarse a Florida, su jefa le comunicaba que tendría que mudarse a un lugar que en su vida había pisado, un lugar en Europa. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que irse, después de todo su trabajo le exigía hacerlo siempre. Pero sentía que su vida se estaba convirtiendo en algo monótono. Sonrió con sarcasmo al pensarlo, era irónico que sintiera que su vida era monótona cuando viajaba y veía tantas cosas nuevas. Pero a pesar de eso, su vida se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina.

Le faltaba algo. Algo que la hiciera experimentar nuevas sensaciones, que la hiciera sentir dichosa, completa…plena. Y se negaba a aceptar que lo tenía al alcance de su mano. Después de todo, Misty Waterflower se caracterizaba por ser necia. Extremadamente necia. Y lo peor de todo…

Orgullosa.

Jamás demostraría que estaba enamorada de él. Jamás le diría que lo había amado en secreto la mitad de su vida. Él no podía saber que desde que tenían los doce años lo admiraba y lo amaba en secreto, que le gustaba cada gesto que hacía, cada acto impulsivo que parecían desagradarle tanto ante todos y sobre todo ante él, era lo que cada vez y poco a poco la enamoraba más.

Tenía que seguir fingiendo como lo había hecho todos esos años, fingir que le molestaba cada cosa que decía o hacía, que no soportaba su manera de ser algunas veces, y regañarlo o reclamarle cada estupidez que cometía, esa era su manera de amarlo.

-"Me pregunto si estará pensando en nosotros"- sonrió ante su pensamiento tan estúpido, Ash no tenía tiempo para desperdiciarlo en pensar en ellos, mucho menos en ella.

Intentó pensar en otra cosa y después de mucho intentarlo, logró enfocarse en la conversación que hacía unas cuantas horas había tenido con su jefa, el motivo por el cual se sentía así, por el cual se encontraba en ese lugar tan solitario y apartado.

No quería mudarse de nuevo. No soportaba la idea de instalarse en otro hogar completamente diferente, sin nadie conocido, sintiéndose sola y desubicada en un lugar con distintas tradiciones y costumbres, en donde todos tenían cosas que hacer y no estarse preocupando porque la "nueva" se sintiera adaptada.

En Florida todo había sido diferente. Todos habían sido extremadamente amables con ella y habían hecho hasta lo imposible porque se sintiera en casa, a pesar de ser una mujer solitaria y que disfrutaba de sus momentos de soledad, había hecho montones de amigos, se sentía acompañada…y querida.

Pero Roxanne había cambiado de nuevo sus planes. Tenía que admitir que llevaba una relación estupenda con su jefa, pero el hecho de que la catalogara como la mejor del equipo de biólogos le había traído más responsabilidades, entre ellas estaba el viajar de un lado a otro para observar nuevas especies acuáticas pokémon, para dar conferencias o para dirigir distintas investigaciones importantes a nivel mundial.

Y ahora que se mudaba, era para hacer las tres cosas.

Roxanne le había hablado de manera serena y le había dicho que la necesitaba en ese nuevo proyecto. Era una oportunidad única para la corporación, para Roxanne, y para ella. El proyecto la lanzaría a la cima de su carrera, le recompensaría con creces todo su esfuerzo y su estudio en los pokemon acuáticos y lo más probable es que la mantendría estable en ese lugar, pues tenía demasiado por hacer. La última opción era la que más le gustaba.

No tendría que mudarse de nuevo una vez ahí, pero le daba un poco de miedo dejar Florida y radicarse en Europa. No sabía nada a cerca de sus costumbres, no sabía ni en que país estaría siquiera, y eso le daba miedo. Después de todo, siempre había sido una mujer muy hogareña. Todo lo contrario a Ash, quien era un aventurero de primera.

¿Por qué entonces lo siguió durante todo su viaje cuando pequeños?

-"No podía separarme de él, así de sencillo"- cerró sus ojos con fuerza, furiosa por no poder apartar a ese hombre de sus pensamientos ni por un segundo.

Tenía que aceptar que era cierto. Siempre había seguido a Ash con el pretexto de la deuda de su bicicleta, pero ella sabía muy bien que a sus doce años, Ash no podía pagarle tal cosa. Aún así, lo siguió siempre, excusándose con esa maldita bicicleta. Ja! La bicicleta, las peleas, todo se podía ir por un tubo. Ella amaba a Ash, por eso había dejado su hogar para seguirlo.

Recordó con amargura el día que tuvo que separarse de él. Había llegado a su casa y no había parado de llorar toda la noche, recordando esos ojos castaños y esa voz recordándole que se volverían a ver. Sonrió al recordar el momento. Pensar que ahora Ash tenía una vida tan distinta, en donde las mujeres, el dinero y la fama eran cosa común para él. No es que se hubiera vuelto una persona superficial; al menos la última vez que lo vio, seguía siendo aquél niño crecido de siempre, solo que más hermoso….y conquistador.

Tenía que admitir que ese hecho la ponía a rabiar. Ash ya no era ningún niño, ni mucho menos un santo.

La última vez que lo había visto, dos años antes, le había contado de sus novias y conquistas como si ella fuese todo menos una mujer. No lo culpaba. Después de todo, toda su vida se habían llevado así; la Misty de doce años era todo menos femenina. El punto era, que en ese entonces tenía tan solo doce años.

Pero Ash la había visto crecer, sin embargo, este pareció no notarlo nunca. A sus quince años, cuando de buenas a primeras había decidido soltarse su hermosa y larga cabellera, el joven solo se había reído diciéndole que se veía como niña boba. En ese entonces solo pudo rabiar y golpearlo hasta quedar satisfecha.

Y por ello Ash nunca la vio como una mujer. Para él era su amiga, su compañera, su confidente, la niña con la que podía pelearse. No una mujer en la cual el podría fijarse. ¿Cómo rayos lo iba a hacer si ella siempre fue tan descuidada? Cuando se convirtió en una adolescente y comenzó a mostrar su feminidad, era demasiado tarde para que el joven le prestara atención. El ya estaba concentrado en convertirse en un maestro pokemon. Lo logró y se convirtió en todo un hombre, lejos de ella.

Lo que no le cabía en la cabeza, era la forma en la que la había tratado la última vez que se habían encontrado. Tenían veintidós años ya! Él seguía tratándola igual, como si no fuese una mujer, como si siguiera siendo igual de molesta…pero había algo diferente….le había costado mucho mantenerle la mirada mientras conversaban.

-"Estupideces, es en lo único en lo que piensas Misty"-

Se levantó de su lugar, sacudiendo su hermoso vestido blanco. Vestidos, collares, anillos, maquillaje, ahora usaba todo lo que debió haber usado antes para que Ash volteara a verla a tiempo. Aunque, tal vez y con todo eso, Ash no hubiera dejado de verla como una amiga.

Se alejó del lugar con el corazón oprimido, con ganas de llorar a la inconsciencia debido a los recuerdos que la asaltaban y no la dejaban vivir en paz. Subió a su hermoso convertible y se alejó de su lago preferido, tal vez, sería la última vez que lo vería.

-----------------

El joven bajó de su auto sin quitarse sus lentes de sol, consiente del efecto que producía en las mujeres que pasaban a su alrededor y se le quedaban mirando de manera casi descarada, a lo cual estaba más que acostumbrado. Sonreía a todas cada vez que pasaba por su lado, obteniendo una sonrisa como pago y una mirada insinuante. Aunque todos sabían que tenía por novia a una modelo, parecía que a ninguna mujer le importaba en lo más mínimo. En un lugar como Londres, eso no importaba demasiado.

Atravesó el campo caminando a paso lento, con su cabeza y su cuerpo erguido, denotando que nadie podría burlarse de él y mucho menos era alguien que se doblegaba ante los demás. Era el maestro pokemon más alabado y elogiado mundialmente, le llovían mujeres por donde fuera y para él, una novia era algo más que se podía desechar. Tal vez Natalie había sido la excepción después de mucho tiempo.

Pikachu siguió a su maestro por el campo, hasta que por fin saltó a su hombro como siempre hacía. Esa costumbre, después de doce años, aún no se había esfumado ni se esfumaría nunca.

-Pero que calor! ¿Verdad amigo?- El joven volteó la mirada a su pequeño y único amigo en ese medio, y pudo ver su expresión cansada, lo que delataba que efectivamente, tenía demasiado calor.

El entrenador acomodó mejor sus gafas, las cuales le daban un aire simplemente irresistible. Su camiseta negra se pegaba a su ancho torso y denotaba los hermosos y marcados músculos de su abdomen y brazos. De algo le había servido entrenar tanto junto a sus pokemon.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente y siguió caminando, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Llegó al enorme edificio, entró tal como siempre hacía, causando que todas las miradas se posaran en él. Sonrió de medio lado mientras se quitaba sus lentes, revelando unos hermosos ojos castaños.

-Buenos días Lía- saludó el joven de manera coqueta a la recepcionista, la cual se puso nerviosa y solo atinó a asentir de manera torpe.

-Buenos días señor Ash- la mujer se sonrojó mientras volteaba su mirada a otro lado, sacándole una sonrisa de satisfacción al joven. Siempre producía el mismo efecto en esa mujer el saludarla así, la torturaba un poco para después tratarla como una amiga, lo cual tranquilizaba a la joven.

-Deja de decirme así Lía!- bufó exasperado, no le gustaba que las mujeres como Lía, calladas y serenas, lo respetaran tanto al punto de tenerle miedo.

Sonrió, solo había una mujer de su lista a la cual no le infundía el menor miedo. Pero ahora ella estaba del otro lado del mundo.

-Dime ¿A que horas es mi primera clase hoy?-

-Veamos-la mujer se relajó, buscando entre los horarios el del muchacho- Es a las 9:30 joven, con el grupo C-

-Perfecto- miró su reloj, agradecido de tener una hora para hacer lo que quisiera- Volveré en un rato, nos vemos Lía!-

-Hasta luego!- la mujer sonrió viéndolo caminar a la salida del lujoso edificio. Ash Ketchum podía ser tachado de superficial, pero una vez conociéndolo, eso era solo una máscara. Una estrella como él tenía que guardar ciertas apariencias, y vaya que lo hacía.

Ash salió del inmenso edificio, sintiendo el aire veraniego de Londres. Era extraño tener días calurosos en ese lugar, pero cuando los había, eran insoportables. _He soportado calores peores._ Pensó con una sonrisa. Definitivamente los había soportado.

Antes de transportarse al pasado, recostado ahí en el jardín de la universidad, llegó al que podría considerar su amigo en ese lugar. Declan Lewis. Con un metro ochenta, unos intensos ojos verdes y un cabello castaño, Declan había sido el conquistador número uno en la universidad Pokemon, eso había sido hasta que Ash había llegado a ese lugar, y hasta que Declan había conocido a Melody, esa amiga de la infancia del entrenador Pokemon, la cual había sido parte de una verdadera aventura de su niñez.

-Hey! Maestro estrella!- el hombre se sentó a su lado, sacando a Ash de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¿No deberías estar con tu adorada Melody?- preguntó exasperado, lo había sacado de tan buenos recuerdos, quería siquiera recordar sus hermosos ojos por un momento!

-Wow, a mi también me da mucho gusto verte amigo- a pesar del seco saludo por parte del hombre, Declan conservó su sonrisa intacta, después de todo, conocía los bruscos cambios de temperamento de Ash- Debería preguntarte lo mismo a ti ¿Dónde has dejado a Natalie?-

-Ella no se dedica a dar clases, idiota, está en Italia cerrando unos tratos y terminando una revista- Ash cerró sus ojos mientras se recostaba de nuevo, colocando sus brazos en su nuca.

Declan sonrió de medio lado e intentó contener su risa. Era más que obvio que Ash estaba de mal humor por lo mismo de siempre, lo mismo que lo ponía de mal humor cuando no estaba con Natalie, y no era precisamente porque ella estuviera lejos de él. Era por otra cosa que atormentaba al entrenador, se llamaba, cargo de conciencia.

-Entiendo, ¿Por eso el mal humor eh?- su sonrisa se ensanchó más al ver como Ash se tensionaba y se ponía alerta, a pesar de seguir con sus ojos cerrados, sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amigo.

-No sé de que me hablas, a menos que te refieras que estoy así porque Natalie no está conmigo-

-Sabes bien de lo que hablo Ash, deja de hacerte el tonto. Odias que Natalie se vaya, no porque no este a tu lado, sino porque los recuerdos te asaltan y no puedes soportarlo- Ash abrió sus ojos de golpe ante el comentario tan cierto y perturbador.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo Declan- Ash se levantó bruscamente del jardín, sentándose mientras miraba de manera asesina a su amigo, que se había propuesto a atormentarlo de diario.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, no soportas el hecho de recordarla a cada instante! Te pesa la conciencia cuando regresa Natalie, porque en todo el tiempo en que no está no piensas en ella, piensas en otra mujer!-

-Basta ya!! Natalie es mi novia, no estés diciendo tantas estupideces!- cerró sus puños con fuerza y lo miró con enojo, pues sabía que tenía toda la razón. Declan no decía las cosas por decirlas.

-Claro, es tu novia porque llega a la altura del gran maestro Pokemon, porque es una hermosa modelo que causa mucha más polémica a tu lado, porque ambos ante todo el mundo son la pareja perfecta, pero cuando están lejos de las cámaras son todo lo contrario. Esa mujer es insoportable Ash!- guardó silencio, dejando al entrenador pensando y con su mirada pérdida- Sinceramente, empiezo a pensar que Misty es mejor que ella, y ni siquiera la conozco-

Eso fue el colmo para el joven. Se levantó del suelo, mientras Pikachu se escondía detrás de su pierna, temeroso de la reacción de su dueño. Ash volteó a ver a su amigo sentado en el suelo, el cual seguía inalterable. Declan había aprendido a conocer a Ash, sabía cada una de sus reacciones y sabía que esa era una que corroboraba que tenía toda la razón.

-No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre- la respiración del joven se volvió pesada y dificultosa, su ira contenida en sus puños cerrados con fuerza- No vuelvas a meterla entre Natalie y yo-

Declan suspiró, por más que había intentado que Ash se deshiciera de esa insoportable modelo, nada parecía conseguirlo. Ash había encontrado en esa mujer algo que tal vez no había encontrado en las demás, pero aún así, esa relación era hueca. Melody era la que conocía a Misty, era ella quién le había hablado de esa amiga de la infancia de Ash, y por lo que podía notar, Ash solo se engañaba a sí mismo.

-Aunque no te la mencione, eso no hará que dejes de recordarla-

Ash se dio la media vuelta bruscamente, Declan tenía toda la razón pero no pensaba aceptarlo, no frente a él, ni frente a nadie.

-Será mejor que me vaya, tengo que dar una plática dentro de quince minutos- le dijo como si no hubiesen hablado absolutamente de nada importante, colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca mientras Pikachu se subía a su hombro.

Declan observó como Ash bostezaba despreocupadamente. No pudo hacer más que cerrar sus ojos resignado, jamás podía hacer entrar en razón a ese cabeza dura.

-Ve entonces, quedé de verme con Melody aquí- Declan se levantó, sabiendo que Ash no estaba enfadado con él, después de todo, se había "olvidado" ya de todo lo que le había dicho.

-Anda, ocúpate de tu novia, que yo me ocupo de mis propios asuntos- comenzaron a caminar hacia el enorme edificio, cada uno perdido en sus cavilaciones.

-Melody si la conoce…a Misty- Declan observó la expresión de su amigo, y dándose por vencido, decidió dejar el tema. No deseaba que Ash lo dejara sin rostro.

-Cállate ya Declan, eso esta olvidado-

Diciendo esto, el joven de cabello azabache entró al edificio, levantando su mano a manera de despedida y sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Declan solo confirmó todo. Ash se ponía de ese humor tan insoportable cuando tenía la oportunidad de pensar en Misty libremente y darse cuenta de lo infeliz que era. Natalie solo era una careta para Ash, solo una mujer que lo mantenía ocupado en otras cosas, para no sumirse en los recuerdos y en el deseo de estar con su amiga de la infancia.

-------------------

-Hola mi amor!- Melody saludó a su novio con un beso, recibiendo una respuesta emotiva por su parte. El beso entre ambos se profundizó hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

-Te extrañé preciosa- le susurró Declan a la joven, abrazándola por la cintura mientras jugaba con algunos mechones de su largo cabello castaño.

Melody sonrió divertida. Su novio tenía una manera de poner las cosas que la volvían loca. Lograba mandarla al cielo con un simple beso y hacerla sentir la mujer más amada del mundo. Pensar que Ash había sido el cupido entre ambos. Ese necio, el maestro Pokemon más admirado del mundo, y con la vida más vacía que se podía imaginar. ¿Hasta cuando su amigo iba a dejar esa terquedad de lado y darse cuenta que su felicidad no estaba con Natalie?

-Yo también mi cielo- Melody dejó de sonreír al ver como su novio suspiraba cansado, como si hubiera hecho algo muy pesado para él, algo que suponía una gran carga- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Volví a hablar con él…acerca de Misty- al decir esto, el joven se sentó en la mesa del café, Melody frente a él.

La joven apoyó su mejilla en una de sus manos, mirando a su novio de manera comprensiva. Sabía bien lo que era hablar con Ash, más cuando se trataba de Misty. Después de todo, llevaba años intentando convencerlo de buscarla y construir su propia felicidad a lado de esa pelirroja. Pero Ash nunca aceptaría algo así, jamás admitiría frente a todos que estaba enamorado de ella, a pesar de que siempre que se hablaba de ella reaccionaba de una manera que lo delataba. Tanto que Declan, sin conocer a la bióloga marina, aseguraba que Ash estaba enamorado de ella.

Para Ash, Misty no podía ser más que una amiga. Habían sido amigos toda su vida, se habían peleado siempre y nunca se habían preocupado por ser amables entre ambos. Melody sabía que ese amor era de los más puros que existían, aquellos en los cuales los amigos eran ellos mismos, sin máscaras ni secretos entre ambos. Pero para su amigo, ese amor era simplemente imposible.

_Es imposible por que __le aterra_. Pensó sonriente. El estilo de vida que llevaba Ash no se comparaba en nada a lo que él mismo soñaba con Misty. Era una persona famosa, a la cual le llovían las mujeres hermosas, las aventuras de una noche eran comunes en su vida, vivía de noche y dormía en el día, después de haber pasado toda la madrugada en centros nocturnos. El inmaduro de Ash se había acostumbrado a esa vida vana y sin responsabilidades. Tenía miedo de que Misty entrara en su vida, simple y sencillamente porque no se creía merecedor de ella. Creía que su vida tan vacía no merecía a una mujer como Misty en ella.

Y en parte era cierto.

-Mi amor, será mejor que Ash se de cuenta por si solo, si sigues así, solo lograrás que el se disguste contigo, y esta vez en serio-

-Pero es que no soporto a esa mujer!! Me tiene harto…No soy quién para meterme en la vida amorosa de Ash, ni siquiera conozco a Misty, pero todo es mejor que esa modelo hueca!- contestó el joven exasperado, cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño como siempre solía hacer.

Melody no pudo evitar reír ante el semblante tan tierno de su novio. Pero Ash debía darse cuenta por si solo de todo, y mientras tanto, era preferible que Ash tuviera una novia a que siguiera teniendo una "amiga" diferente cada semana. Antes de Natalie, Ash no podía tener una pareja más de dos semanas, si es que se le podían llamar parejas.

-Declan- Melody tomó la mano de su novio, llamando su atención- Ash no es ningún niño. Llevamos mucho tiempo tratando de hacerle ver que Misty es lo mejor para él, yo lo sé y me consta pues conozco a Misty y sé muy bien lo mucho que Ash la ama- acarició la mano del joven con su pulgar, entreteniendo su mirada en la caricia- Pero sinceramente, creo que lo mejor es dejar que todo siga su curso, Ash es demasiado necio, tanto que ni siquiera ha admitido ante nosotros que está enamorado de Misty!-

-Ni lo hará, ese cabeza hueca no va aceptarlo jamás-

-Ay mi amor, parece que hasta ya te has encariñado de Misty, sin conocerla siquiera-

-Créeme preciosa, cualquiera es mejor que Natalie…y más si se trata de una bióloga marina-

Melody sonrió, mientras disfrutaban de su intimidad y su rato libre juntos. Tendrían que dar una conferencia o "clase" como ellos ya le llamaban a sus pláticas en la universidad, mismas que Ash daba.

Siguieron conversando, sumidos en su atmósfera de amor y felicidad, en la cual nadie podía interferir…

* * *

-Y por ello, los Pokemon mitológicos son los más escasos que hay entre las especies- terminó el entrenador, recibiendo un aplauso de parte de todos los alumnos.

Tomando un sorbo de su botella de agua, Ash esperó a que todos los alumnos y oyentes salieran de la enorme sala. No sabía como un hombre tan polémico como él, podía convertirse en una persona tan serena y sabia cuando se trataba de los Pokemon.

Miró a Pikachu con una sonrisa y dejó que este subiera a su hombro, para comenzar a caminar a la salida del lugar y largarse a tomar una copa por ahí. Pero sus planes de huida se vieron truncados al observar al director de la universidad plantado en la puerta del lugar.

-Que bueno que lo encuentro señor Ash- el hombre canoso y de intensos ojos celestes lo observó con una sonrisa, entrando al lugar e invitando a Ash a hacerlo.

El joven maldijo por dentro. Lo único que le faltaba. Un sermón de media hora en el cual el director le hablaría de los nuevos temas que tenían preparados para que él los impartiera. O tal vez algún reacomodo en el cual tuviera que entrenar a los Pokemon más fuertes del campo de observación de la universidad. O tal vez, un simple discurso que le quitaría el tiempo y le impediría llegar a su casa a descansar.

-Estaba por salir señor- el pelinegro se sentó al igual que el director, esperando que le dijera lo que tuviera que decirle y rápido- Pero lo escucho- y realmente lo haría, a pesar de todo, el director le caía de maravilla y aunque le aburría cualquier cosa en ese momento, tal vez hablar con él lo distraería de pensar cosas estúpidas.

-Verás Ash…como has de saber ya, estamos en medio de un proyecto muy importante para la universidad, para la corporación y para todos los que la formamos- comenzó el hombre, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Ash- Para ello, hemos traído a los mejores especialistas Pokemon de todas partes del mundo, principalmente a especialistas en Pokemon acuáticos-

_Los mejores, pero no como ella._ Pensó con una sonrisa para después sacudir su cabeza de manera brusca, ese no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas, se suponía que no debía hacerlo, por su propio bien.

El proyecto del cual hablaba el director lo conocía a la perfección. Una nueva especie acuática estaba por desarrollarse, para ello, biólogos especializados en Pokemon de agua habían sido reunidos en el laboratorio de esa enorme universidad, el punto clave de una poderosa corporación Pokemon a nivel mundial. Él había sido requerido en la universidad para dar conferencias, lo único que lo llenaba en su vida realmente, además de los duelos que solía tener y que solía ganar casi siempre. No por nada el mejor maestro Pokemon del mundo.

-Lo sé señor, aunque sinceramente, no sé que tiene que ver eso conmigo-

-Si, es cierto Ash, solo estoy aquí par avisarte que tu conferencia será cambiada de horario, ya que comenzaremos a impartir conferencias enfocadas a biología marina Pokemon- el director sonrió al ver que Ash aceptaba sin chistar- En unos cuantos días recibiremos a la que será la directora del proyecto, quién dará las conferencias y estará a cargo de todas las observaciones e investigaciones-

Esos cinco minutos de charla fueron suficientes para Ash. Lo único que quería era llegar a su departamento y dormir o tomar un poco para olvidarse de todo. No había cosa que no le recordara a ella, y el oír hablar de Pokemon acuáticos no estaba ayudando en nada. Todo le traía recuerdos, todo lo atormentaba y le recordaba esos ojos verde azulados, ese cabello de fuego y esa piel nívea y cremosa.

-Entiendo señor, entonces daré mi conferencia una vez que _ella_ termine con la suya…-

-También quería hablarte de eso Ash. Me gustaría que tu y esta reconocida bióloga trabajaran juntos- ante este comentario, Ash solo pudo ladear su cabeza confundido, no sabía a que rayos se refería el director con eso.

-Pero señor….yo no me especializo en Pokemon de agua, más bien, no me especializo en nada…- se sintió estúpido ante ese comentario. Pero era la verdad, no sabía que podía tener él en común con una bióloga Pokemon.

-Por eso mismo Ash, eres un entrenador Pokemon- colocó su arrugada mano en el hombro del joven, que estando sentado era fácil de alcanzar- El proyecto consiste en serias investigaciones, pero más que nada en observaciones a estos Pokemon, eres excelente para ese trabajo! Así, esta joven y tú podrían formar un buen equipo, piénsalo-

Se sintió mareado de pronto al escuchar esas palabras. Lo que el director le estaba diciendo no era nada del otro mundo, pero algo en esa última frase le había hecho sentir un hueco en el estómago.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?- el director esperó la respuesta pacientemente, pero simplemente Ash parecía no estar en ese mundo.

Se levantó, sin poder soportar una palabra más. Por alguna estúpida razón, esa frase del "Buen equipo" no cuadraba en sus planes. Sacudió su cabeza sintiéndose idiota. ¿Qué rayos tenía de raro un trabajo así? El sabía que nada.

Los recuerdos de nuevo lo habían acechado. No era conveniente que mezclaran las palabras "Bióloga marina" y "Buen equipo" en una sola frase, pues los recuerdos se volvían más latentes e insoportables.

-De acuerdo señor- dio la media vuelta a la salida luego de aceptar la propuesta. Para no delatarse, debía salir lo más pronto de ahí y pensar con tranquilidad muchas cosas.

Definitivamente no se sentía nada bien.

Sin dar tiempo al director de darle más detalles a cerca de su nueva compañera, el joven entrenador salió de la sala aprisa, despidiéndose con su mano alzada y desapareciendo por la puerta.

-Pero si ni siquiera sabe su nombre! Dios! Los muchachos de ahora! Nada lo toman en serio-

El director sonrió, seguro de que su proyecto sería un éxito. Con un equipo como Ash Ketchum y la exitosa bióloga Pokemon.

* * *

Dos de la mañana. Y seguía mirando la ciudad por el enorme ventanal de su lujoso departamento.

Tomó un sorbo de su copa, y se acarició la sien con los dedos, harto de sentir ese dolor de cabeza y ese hueco en su estómago. No sabía como rayos sacársela de la cabeza. Como rayos dejar de recordar, de sentir, de desear y anhelar.

Pikachu se acercó a él y se colocó a su lado, observando todo a través del ventanal, con sus orejas caídas. Sumidos en la oscuridad del departamento, tan solo las luces de la agitada ciudad llenando con un poco de luz el espacio de la lujosa recámara.

El entrenador volteó a ver a su viejo amigo, el cual se encontraba ya cerca de la mesita de noche, observando una foto con atención. Él también la vio. Una foto, de diez años atrás.

Se acercó a su cama y se sentó en ella, tomando la foto entre sus manos. Parecía un recuerdo tan lejano y a la vez tan presente en su corazón. En aquellos días era un chiquillo inexperto, inocente podría decir, con sueños y metas por alcanzar. Y ahora que tenía todo aquello, se sentía tan vacío. Que ironía, vacío cuando estaba repleto de todo con lo que alguna vez había soñado.

Observó con atención la foto. Tres niños y sus pokemon eran los protagonistas de aquel cuadro. Él sentado en una roca, a un lado de un hermoso lago, el sudor de su frente y lo mojado de su camiseta denotaban que hacía un calor infernal. Pikachu en su hombro, con una expresión feliz en él. A un lado de él y sentado con su espalda apoyada en el tronco de un frondoso árbol, Brock, su mejor amigo de la infancia. Su expresión serena contrastaba con la enorme sonrisa que el niño de cabellos negros tenía plasmada en su rostro.

Del otro lado, con una sonrisa enorme y hermosa. Ella. Su mejor amiga. Su recuerdo presente. Su confidente y compañera.

_Misty._

Se veía tan pequeña e inocente en esa foto. Con su cabello rojizo suelto cayéndole por los hombros, revelando que era una niña convirtiéndose en una mujer. Su tez pálida, sonrojada por el sol que dejaba caer sus rayos sobre ella, y esos ojos turquesa, con ese brillo tan especial que seguía conservando a pesar de los años. Vestía un simple short muy corto debía decir ahora, una pequeña blusa naranja, que descubría por completo sus delicados y pequeños brazos y combinaba con su cabello de fuego.

Siempre tan hermosa, tan única, tan Misty.

Y el siempre tan estúpido. Que solo le hacía ver lo contrario a la joven, que solo se peleaba con ella en cualquier ocasión. Jamás fue capaz de decirle algún cumplido, pero no era ciego. Cuando comenzó a crecer, a ver en lo que esa niña se iba convirtiendo, no fue capaz de reprimir los sentimientos que bullían en su interior cada vez que la veía. No soportaba el hecho de verla tan hermosa y de sentir cosas que no debía sentir por ella. No por Misty.

Así que continuo tratándola igual que cuando niños. Pero él sabía que ya no lo eran, eran dos adolescentes, y él era uno que estaba sintiendo cosas que lo asustaban, que no podían ser.

Pero no podía ignorar los casi imperceptibles cambios en la joven. Su respiración se agitaba al ver su hermosa piel expuesta, su cabello rojo ahora suelto y dándole una aire más femenino, un aire de mujer. Sus ojos azul marino que brillaban cada instante, que también brillaban para él.

A pesar de todo, siguió su sueño, se alejó de su hogar, de su familia, de sus amigos, de ella. Y tal vez huía de ella. Tal vez ese sueño de convertirse en maestro Pokemon se vio alentado a continuar por esos intensos sentimientos que comenzaba a tener por esa niña. Por esa casi mujer.

Pero sabía que su vida simplemente no tenía sentido, no si no estaba ella a su lado, ofreciéndole esa hermosa sonrisa cada día, regañándole siempre, mostrándole ese hermoso gesto cada vez que se molestaba con algo, lo cual solía ser con frecuencia.

Con el paso de los años, fue apagando esa ilusión de estar con ella. Se convertía en una figura reconocida, las mujeres de una noche lo ayudaban a olvidarse de aquella pelirroja que había dejado cuando apenas habían cumplido los dieciséis años. Los centros nocturnos, la vida de noche, las fiestas, el alcohol, la fama, el dinero, todo eso lo engañaba y lo hacía "feliz", si no contaba el hecho de recordar y anhelar su vida anterior, en donde realmente era amado. Amado por todos, amado por ella.

Como le gustaba pensar en ello. Y solo lo recordaba, hasta esa noche de Navidad, esa noche en la que volvió a verla después de seis años. Ver a una mujer. Y no cualquier mujer, una hermosa mujer.

El vestido negro delineaba sus curvas, curvas que él no había apreciado hasta esa noche, esa noche en la que procuro estar lo más distante con ella, por miedo a cometer una estupidez colosal. Las podía cometer con cualquier mujer hermosa que se le insinuara, pero no con Misty. Su cabello rojo estaba ensortijado y recogido en un moño mal hecho, dejando su cremoso cuello al descubierto, para tortura del entrenador. Tenía veintidós años ya, y los años habían hecho su labor en ella, una gran labor.

Suspiró al recordarlo. Esa noche había bebido más de la cuenta, esperando que el alcohol calmara sus bajos instintos y sus deseos reprimidos de besarla y tocarla de manera descarada. Platicó con ella de tantas cosas al día siguiente, en la cual no traía ese vestido revelador, sino un simple sweater de lana lila y unos vaqueros ajustados. Pero por alguna razón, no había podido ver esos ojos claros, le recordaban demasiadas cosas, entre ellas, su amor por ella.

Y es que la amaba.

Tal vez demasiado. Por ello intentaba olvidarla un poco, por ello su vida había tomado un rumbo tan vano, tan superficial, tan lleno de todo y a la vez de nada.

Pikachu lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, el pokemon tocó la foto con una de sus pequeñas patas, observando con atención a la única jovencita de la foto.

-¿También la extrañas, verdad Pikachu?- al hacer esta pregunta, el joven se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas, se sentía tan solo, tan vacío, tan idiota.

-Pika…Pika- el Pokemon colocó una de sus patas en la cabeza de su dueño, a manera de consuelo, a pesar de ser un pokemon, comprendía a Ash a la perfección, después de todo, doce años a su lado no eran cualquier cosa.

-Yo también la extraño amigo- Ash siguió mirando la fotografía embelesado, acariciando con su mirada cada una de las facciones de esa niña.

De esa bella y extraordinaria mujer, a la cual no merecía.

Después de unos momentos de admirarla en silencio, de anhelarla y desearla, se quedó dormido, agotado por los sentimientos y pensamientos que lo asaltaban, asfixiándolo poco a poco. Pikachu dormido a su lado, siempre junto a su dueño y amigo.

Pensar que al otro lado del mundo, una mujer admiraba el extenso mar a sus pies, recordándolo y amándolo en silencio.

Dos almas en común en ese mundo, dos amantes que no podían consumar su anhelo, su amor.

Por su orgullo y su terquedad. La cual les costaría caro.

* * *

_Aeropuerto Internacional de Florida._

Misty suspiró por cuarta vez intentando no derramar más lágrimas, abrió sus ojos y la escena que vio le partió el corazón, amenazándola con quebrar la poca serenidad y compostura que según ella tenía.

Eran las cinco de la mañana, y a pesar de ello todos estaban ahí para despedirla.

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban apilados, tan juntos que parecía que por un momento se abrazarían entre sí. La expresión de las mujeres era dudosa, algunas contenían el llanto, otras intentaban sonreír sin mucho éxito.

Los hombres miraban a la mujer pelirroja con una sonrisa reconfortante, solo uno de ellos, de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, parecía estar a punto de salir corriendo de ahí, totalmente negado a soportar esa despedida.

-Mantente en contacto Misty, por favor amiga!- se adelantó una mujer, la única que se permitía llorar a sus anchas, mientras abrazaba a Misty.

-Claro que si May, voy a Londres, no al fin del mundo!- intentó hacer la situación más ligera, y lo logró, pues la mujer asintió convencida de que Misty se mantendría en contacto con ella.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho…-

-También yo May, también yo…-

Después de un abrazo prolongado por parte de las dos amigas, el grupo de jóvenes se acercó a ella para despedirla, y una vez que todos lo hubiesen hecho, solo el joven de ojos celestes y cabellos dorados se quedó rezagado, con sus manos en los bolsillos y su mirada en el extremo opuesto del aeropuerto.

Misty sonrió de medio lado al verlo, se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Definitivamente odiaba las despedidas.

-No me hagas esto tan difícil Dylan, por favor- murmuró pegada a su cuello, sintiendo los fuertes brazos del joven entrelazarse en su espalda y pegarla a su pecho.

-Lo siento mi florecita de agua….pero no soporto la idea…- el joven la pegó más a él, el separarse de ella le suponía una cruel tortura que no quería experimentar, pero sin embargo y por el bien de ambos, debía soportarla.

Misty sonrió de medio lado mientras Dylan enterraba su nariz en la cabeza de fuego de la joven, la cual despedía un aroma que se había convertido en su favorito: lavanda.

-Les llamaré, estaré en contacto, te lo prometo…- diciendo esto en un susurro, la joven se separó de él, mientras Dylan apretaba sus puños a los lados de su cuerpo para dejarla ir…tenía que dejarla ir.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras la miraba acomodar las cosas de su bolso de mano, ayudada por todos los demás a poner todo en orden. Y escuchó la maldita voz de una mujer anunciar al siguiente vuelo, el vuelo que le arrebataría a esa mujer, la mujer que amaba, que había llegado a amar después de todo ese tiempo. Y aunque sabía que no era correspondido, la simple idea de perderla de manera definitiva era el peor de sus tormentos.

-Pasajeros con destino a Inglaterra, favor de abordar por la puerta lateral- la voz de la mujer resonó en el inmenso aeropuerto- Pasajeros con destino a Inglaterra, favor de abordar por la puerta lateral-

Misty cerró sus ojos con fuerza, intentando contener las lágrimas que hacía tiempo amenazaban con salir de sus cuencas. Se había mudado muchas veces, pero ahora era diferente, pues se alejaba de un lugar que había llegado a considerar su hogar. Un lugar en el cual se había sentido querida y valorada, pero ahora Inglaterra sería su nuevo hogar…¿Podría llegar a serlo realmente?

Odiaba todo aquello, pero sabía que ese proyecto la lanzaría a la cima de su carrera, y Roxanne estaría complacida con ello.

Se acomodó su bolso en el hombro y sonrió a sus amigos. Era el momento. Y no había manera de escapar o evitarlo.

Era un adiós definitivo.

Dio media vuelta y lanzando un beso con la mano y lágrimas en sus ojos, caminó hacia la puerta que la conducía a su avión.

No se atrevió a volver la cabeza, por miedo a arrepentirse y quedarse en ese lugar. No podía hacerlo, tenía que irse le gustaste o no. Aunque se muriera de miedo por lo que podría llegar a encontrar en Londres, su vida ahora sería en ese lugar y tenía que hacerse a la idea.

Entregó su boleto a la azafata y siguió caminando, atreviéndose a lanzar un último vistazo para despedir a sus amigos con la mano y permitirse llorar a sus anchas. Tal vez, esa sería la última vez que los vería en mucho tiempo.

Conmovida hasta la médula por el cuadro que le ofrecían sus amigos se permitió sonreír, oliendo las rosas que todos le habían regalado, y entre todas aquellas rosas rojas, se encontraba una blanca. Una rosa de Dylan, él único que sabía que sus flores favoritas eran aquellas raras flores blancas.

La tomó entre sus manos y procurando que Dylan la viera, besó la hermosa rosa, para mirar a su amigo sonreír con ternura y lanzarle un beso con la mano. Solo así, Misty se permitió dar una media vuelta y salir hacia la penetrante luz del sol, y justo frente a sus ojos, a través de sus lentes de sol pudo apreciar el enorme avión que la llevaría al otro lado del mundo.

-Bien- alzó sus cabeza mientras acomodaba su bolso y comenzaba a caminar con su paso lento y elegante, con la actitud que había conseguido con el paso de los años, ese temple inquebrantable y decidido.

Sus tacones resonaron en el piso y su vestido acompañó sus delicados pasos, limpió sus ojos de los restos de lágrimas y se colocó sus lentes de nuevo. Suspiró.

- Aquí voy Londres…veamos que me tienes preparado…-

Ni siquiera se lo imaginaba.


	2. El Reencuentro

"**Al final del Arcoíris"**

Disclaimer: La serie Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Satoshi Tajiri y 4kids Entertainment.

Clasificación: NC-17

Género: Romance

Pareja: Ash/Misty

Notas de la autora: Segundo Cap! Pensaba postearlo en unos días más porque tengo miedo de no poder tener los demás a tiempo y tardarme una eternidaaad en subirlos (y se lo frustrante que eso puede llegar a ser). Antes que nada quiero agradecer los pocos pero significativos reviews que me dejaron y que me animan a continuar esta historia.

Primero a L' Fleur Noir, a quien no había ubicado hasta que me di cuenta que has sido la autora de todas las historias Ash/Misty que me inspiraron a hacer la propia. Muchas gracias por brindarnos lo que considero "La Biblia" del Ash/Misty: Meu Anjo.

Original Mermaid: Muchas gracias! Espero que la espera valga la pena y te guste este capítulo.

Arcangel Guerrero: No te preocupes, no creo caer en el género de tragedia, si tendrá su dramatismo, pero como en todo, combinado con el humor, el romance, la ternura, etc!. Gracias por tu crítica!

Ahora sí, el segundo cap! Enjoy!

* * *

**Capítulo 2°**

**El Reencuentro**

_Aeropuerto Internacional de Londres._

-Maldita sea…se supone que debió haber llegado hace una hora- un ojeroso muchacho miró su reloj de muñeca, golpeándolo suavemente con su dedo índice para comprobar que siguiera funcionando.

Eran las cinco de la mañana, estaba en el aeropuerto de Londres y ni señas de Natalie. Estaba cansado, con una resaca increíble y con el estómago vacío, y su novia no aparecía por ningún lado. Había dormido solo dos horas. No sabía como rayos se había levantado tan temprano para ir a recogerla.

-Oh si…porque me amenazó de muerte si no llegaba a tiempo, por eso…- ahí estaba la respuesta.

Pikachu cambió de posición en la silla por enésima vez, intentando dormir un poco. Pero ni siquiera el Pokemon lo conseguía, los asientos eran incómodos y el ruido de los motores era simplemente insoportable para conciliar un poco de sueño y dormir.

Exasperado, Ash se levantó de su asiento y notó que su trasero le dolía. _Genial, lo que me faltaba_. Pensó desesperado. Lo único que le faltaba era que un tren apareciera en un aeropuerto y le pasara por encima. Caminó por quinta vez hacia el mostrador, en el cual se encontraba una recepcionista igual de ojerosa y cansada. Cansada pero no hambrienta y de malas como él, eso era seguro.

El joven de cabello azabache se apoyó en el lujoso mostrador y miró a la recepcionista con una mueca que intentó hacer ver como una sonrisa.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿Está segura que el vuelo que viene de Italia no está retrasado? Llevo una hora aquí y mi novia no llega-

La mujer resopló exasperada, era la quinta vez que ese hombre le preguntaba aquello. Era cierto que parecía un dios griego bajado del Olimpo entre los mortales, pero se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre necio que no paraba de hacer la misma pregunta. No sabía que rayos estaba haciendo en ese lugar a las cinco de la mañana, soportando la tentación de ver a ese perfecto hombre que era tan necio como atractivo.

-Señor, ya le dije que el vuelo no viene….- la mujer casi se atragantó al prestar atención en el horario, estaba tan cansada y semi dormida que no se había percatado que el hombre tenía razón.

El vuelo de Italia tenía retraso de una hora. Y ella ni cuenta se había dado. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, intentó contestarle al imponente semi dios que se erguía ante ella y alzaba una ceja esperando su respuesta, la cual parecía no salir de sus labios.

-¿Y bien?- cruzando sus brazos, el entrenador esperó que la mujer contestara. Pero esta parecía petrificada y su boca se había quedado semi abierta, sin emitir un solo sonido.

Después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, la mujer pudo decir unas cuantas palabras coherentes sin delatar su nerviosismo.

-En efecto, el vuelo tiene retraso de una hora, señor- pero ni su tono dócil y delicado funcionó. Y era de esperarse, no había notado un retraso de una hora y hasta ahora tenía el descaro de comunicarlo.

-Una hora!! Jesús! Créame que yo más que nadie lo sé señorita! Solo quiero que me digan si demorará mucho más!- Ash colocó sus manos en el mostrador, esperando una respuesta.

La mujer se quedó petrificada. No por el hecho de que el hombre hubiera gritado, sino por lo que había dicho. Estaba ahí esperando a su novia, el vuelo estaba retrasado y él no había preguntado lo que había pasado con el vuelo, no mostraba una pizca de preocupación. Simplemente se había limitado a quejarse y a demandar que le dijeran si tenía que estar en ese lugar por más tiempo.

-En seguida me comunico con la base central joven, permítame-

Ash suspiró mientras observaba a la mujer llamar y decir un montón de cosas a las cuales no prestó atención. Quería llegar a casa, tomar un baño, comer a sus anchas y dormir todo el día de ser posible. Aunque con Natalie de vuelta, eso iba a ser prácticamente imposible.

Bufó exasperado, imaginando el día interminable que le esperaba con Natalie parloteando por todos lados. No le molestaba su forma de ser, pero en esos momentos simplemente no estaba de humor ni para aguantarse a si mismo.

-El vuelo llegará dentro de una media hora joven, hubo un problema en el despegue, pero su novia no tardará en llegar- ofreciéndole una sonrisa encantadora dejó desarmado a Ash, quien simplemente no podía resistirse al encanto femenino.

-De acuerdo, gracias señorita- suspirando derrotado, el entrenador bajó las manos del mostrador y las introdujo en sus bolsillos del pantalón, para no verse en la tentación de dedicarle una grosería a la mujer con sus dedos. Vaya que se sabía muchas.

Caminó de regreso a las malditas sillas de la sala de espera, las cuales lo habían dejado dolorido y con un humor de los mil demonios. Definitivamente, su inmensa cama adoselada era mucho mejor que esas cosas en las cuales había intentado dormir. Se sentó en una de ellas de nuevo, mirando a su Pokemon somnoliento y al parecer del mismo humor que él. Y seguramente Pikachu estaría de peor humor una vez que llegara Natalie, de eso estaba seguro.

Intentó despejar su mente para deshacerse del mal humor. Cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos, recordando la plática que había tenido con el director el día anterior. La idea del proyecto lo entusiasmaba demasiado. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que algo le había interesado en serio desde que era el entrenador más conocido mundialmente.

Suspiró al recordar la otra parte del proyecto, el cual suponía ser el compañero de una bióloga Pokemon. Eso significaba que trabajaría con ella, que la vería de diario y tendría que tratar con ella muchas cosas relacionadas con el proyecto. Estaba seguro que no habría problemas.

_Después de todo, tratar con mujeres no es algo que se me dificulte. _Pensó con autosuficiencia. Sonrió de medio lado, creando una mueca arrogante que enmarcó su rostro. Pero su sonrisa duró poco al recordar que la mujer con la que trabajaría era una bióloga marina. No entendía porque, pero la idea le hacía sentir una opresión en el estómago, y estaba seguro que no era de hambre.

Quizá era porque esas dos palabras le recordaban a ese ángel que años antes había dejado en un pueblo ya casi olvidado por él. Su hogar. Tal vez, el hecho de recordar a Misty era lo que lo hacía sentir esa opresión en el estómago. Por Dios! Misty debería ser un asunto olvidado en su vida. O al menos se suponía que debía ser así. Como fuese, Misty era una mujer prohibida para él.

Hermosa, excitante, decidida e inteligente. Su ideal. Pero _prohibida_.

Centró sus pensamientos en el proyecto de nuevo. Nada fuera del otro mundo iba a ocurrirle si una mujer era su compañera, y tampoco le iba a ocurrir nada si esa mujer era una bióloga Pokemon. Tal vez había tenido problemas de equipo con _ella_, debido a sus temperamentos tan parecidos. Pero eso había sido con ella, la situación ahora era distinta…

Nada fuera de lo común iba a pasar.

Aliviado por sus pensamientos, se convenció de lo idiota que había sido al temerle a una mujer que ni siquiera conocía. Los problemas de equipo habían ocurrido cuando era un niño y cuando ese ángel de fuego era su compañera. Y ahora, esos dos aspectos estaban completamente eliminados de la lista.

Mucho más tranquilo e intentando poner su mejor sonrisa para cuando llegara su hermosa novia, transcurrió media hora.

* * *

Una mujer alta y delgada se quitó sus lentes de sol una vez que hubiese entrado al aeropuerto. Caminó con paso seguro el tramo que le faltaba para llegar a la sala de espera, consciente de la reacción masculina ante su presencia.

Era una mujer bellísima sin duda, que despertaba suspiros entre los hombres y la rabia de las mujeres. Al retirar los lentes de su lugar, reveló unos intensos ojos azules, su rostro era enmarcado por unos labios rosados y unas pestañas inmensas, su cabello recogido en un moño alto dejaba caer unos rizos dorados cuidados con esmero. El vestido celeste le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, delineaba su cintura y sus caderas, terminando en unos flecos que volaban conforme caminaba y dejaban al descubierto sus largas y estilizadas piernas, realzando más su bella figura.

No por nada era una modelo reconocida mundialmente.

Sonrió de medio lado divertida, al mirar de reojo como un hombre casi se estrellaba con una pila de equipaje. Estaba segura que la había estado viendo a ella. Y con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia, siguió caminando hacia donde se suponía, debía estar su novio esperándola.

Mirando su reloj por sexta vez en esos tres minutos, Ash alzó la cabeza, conciente de que si no veía a su novia explotaría esta vez. Pero para su alivio, Natalie apareció ante él como siempre, sonriendo de medio lado y caminando de manera coqueta y desinhibida, como una provocación en la cual él siempre caía. Sonrió también, aliviado de no tener que pensar más en un cabello de fuego enroscado y unos ojos aguamarina.

Ahora que Natalie estaba de vuelta, sabría que solo tendría en su cabeza ese cabello dorado y esos ojos azules.

-Hola mi amor!!- apenas dejó su maleta a sus pies, la joven se abalanzó al cuello de su novio, a pesar de ser tan alta, tenía que colgarse del cuello de Ash para alcanzarlo.

Ash respondió al abrazo cansado, intentando dominar sus deseos de bostezar, no tenía deseos de comenzar la primera discusión del día si su novia notaba el poco entusiasmo que tenía. Las discusiones podrían venir más tarde.

-Hola preciosa…¿Cómo te fue?- la besó, intentando borrar de su memoria unos labios rosados que le pertenecían a un ángel con cabello de fuego y ojos marinos. Y pareció conseguirlo.

Natalie sonrió una vez que se hubiesen separado y miró con indiferencia al Pokemon que se encontraba sentado a un lado del asiento de su novio. Odiaba que llevara a sus bichos raros con él a lugares públicos, y más si se trataba de esa rata amarilla. Pero decidió no decirle nada al respecto por lo pronto, no quería comenzar una discusión, no después de dos meses de no verlo.

-Muy bien cielo, me dieron el contrato para los próximos dos años, y lo mejor de todo es que no tendré que viajar tanto!- con una sonrisa, lo abrazó con fuerza y hundió su cabeza en el torso del entrenador, quien se había quedado boquiabierto y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Eso quería decir que su tortura había terminado, no volvería a acordarse de aquél ángel de fuego en un buen tiempo. No volvería a sufrir cada noche en vela viendo sus fotografías, no volvería a sumergirse en los recuerdos, no volvería a desearla noche tras noche. Natalie no volvería a dejarlo en un buen tiempo y eso suponía un descanso a su mente y a su corazón.

-Eso es fantástico mi vida…- intentó verla a los ojos y reprimir un bostezo, y como todo un casanova experto en el arte de las mujeres, logró entregarle su mejor sonrisa.

Tomó la maleta de la joven que estaba a sus pies y la cargó en su hombro, sorprendido del peso de esta. _Maquillaje, eso es seguro_. Pensó resignado, no sabía como Natalie podía cargar aquello sin esfuerzo alguno. Tomó a su novia por la cintura y salieron del aeropuerto. Sabía que la gente los miraba escandalizada y la razón era obvia, la modelo más caprichosa e insoportable de Inglaterra con el entrenador más vividor del mundo.

Una pareja simplemente escandalosa para cualquier persona, en especial para los reporteros.

-Mi amor…¿Por qué trajiste a tu ratita amarilla? ¿No se pudo haber quedado en tu departamento o con tu amigo?- la mujer miró al Pokemon con desagrado, el cual solo se limitó a subirse al hombro de su entrenador -el que estaba más alejado de Natalie- y mirar hacia delante.

Aunque la joven se había propuesto no decirle nada, no había podido contenerse.

Ash intentó no enfadarse. Eran casi las seis de la mañana, no tenía nada en el estómago y traía un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Pero aún así, no pudo evitar percatarse del comentario despectivo de su novia. Era muy común que la joven siempre hiciera comentarios así, pero en esta ocasión simplemente no pensaba soportarlos.

-Es Pikachu, no una ratita amarilla, no se podía quedar en mi departamento y mi amigo se llama Declan, Natalie- dijo esto sin voltear a verla y cerrando sus ojos, intentando controlar su respiración y sus deseos de gritar.

-Bueno bueno mi amor, todo eso, ¿Pero por qué lo trajiste?- Natalie miró de nuevo al Pokemon que estaba en el hombro de Ash, completamente alejado de ella.

-Porque es mi amigo Natalie, y porque no pienso dejarlo solo, ya hemos discutido sobre eso-

Una vez que hubiesen encontrado el auto en el gran estacionamiento, se subieron al convertible del entrenador dejando el montón de maletas en el asiento trasero, mientras Pikachu ocupaba su lugar encima de estas. Natalie aseguró el cinturón e intentó persuadir a su novio para seguir con el tema, estaba harta de que el joven llevara a Pikachu a lugares públicos.

-Pero Ash!!-

-Basta Natalie! No pienso discutir sobre eso, estoy cansado, hambriento y con un dolor de cabeza increíble. Tu vuelo se retrasó demasiado y sinceramente lo único que quiero es dormir- diciendo esto entre dientes, el joven de cabello azabache miró a su novia mientras encendía el auto, enfadado por la actitud caprichosa y exigente de la mujer.

La joven abrió sus ojos impresionada por el mal humor de su novio. Era la primera vez que la recibía de esa manera en sus viajes. Definitivamente debía sentirse muy mal para que estuviera actuando así, y ella tenía que hacer algo por remediarlo. Y pronto supo cual era la mejor y la única manera de suavizarlo.

Removió su cinturón y se pasó al asiento del joven, sentándose encima de sus piernas para abrazarlo por el cuello, sin importarle que decenas de personas los vieran al pasar.

Lo besó, intentando que se relajase lo más posible, y lo logró.

El joven relajó sus hombros casi al instante, sus brazos, los cuales habían permanecido inútiles, rodearon de inmediato la estrecha cintura de Natalie, mientras sus labios dejaban de poner resistencia y se rendían ante el beso que la joven le daba. El beso se tornó intenso, arrebatador, salvaje. La sangre del entrenador fluyo rápidamente por su cuerpo, y ejerció más presión en el abrazo del que hacía presa a la joven, mientras jugaba con sus labios sedosos, capturándolos y dejándolos ir una y otra vez. Tal como siempre, solo un incentivo utilizaba Ash para seguirle el juego a esa mujer y solo ese mantenía su relación en pie.

Deseo. Un insoportable deseo.

Se separó de la joven. Intentando recuperar el oxígeno del que se había privado, mirando los estanques celestes de la mujer. Casi como el color del océano. Casi.

Natalie recuperó el aliento, y lo miró con los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión.

-¿Estas seguro que deseas dormir? Tengo unas ideas mejores- lo miró de manera casi descarada y lo besó de nuevo, consiguiendo que esta vez el joven le correspondiera el beso con más fervor y sin pensarlo.

El maestro se estremeció ante la disfrazada proposición que su novia le había hecho. No le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Llevaba semanas sin tener piel y calor femenino.

Y no soportaba un poco más.

Las manos de la joven vagaron por el ancho torso del entrenador, el cual tenía que detener ciertas veces sus caricias, para evitar ceder ahí mismo a la tentación de tocarla. Lo estaba desquiciando y aún recordaba que estaba en un lugar público. Y agradecía poder recordarlo para no cometer una estupidez colosal.

-Natalie, los reporteros…la gente...- un beso profundo lo interrumpió- pueden…- uno más intenso lo dejó sin aliento- vernos..-

-Sinceramente, eso no me interesa dulzura..-

Estuvieron así unos momentos, y entre abrazos, besos y caricias, Natalie consiguió que el joven olvidara la jaqueca, el hambre y el sueño. Se separó de él y levantando una mano comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos negros, los cuales le caían desordenados por la frente, besando sus mejillas y labios para que se olvidara del enojo. Y tal como siempre, terminó consiguiéndolo.

-¿Estas…- besó sus labios largamente- seguro…- se separó de él para seguir jugando con sus cabellos- que aún quieres dormir?-

Hipnotizado y con la respiración entrecortada por los besos y caricias, el entrenador dejó que su novia siguiera mimándolo, extrañado al ver un ángel de piel nívea y cabello de fuego parado en la entrada del aeropuerto. Frunció el ceño confundido, seguro que solo estaba imaginando cosas.

Se concentró en los besos de la mujer que estaba sentada a horcajadas en sus piernas y en la pregunta que recién le había hecho, la respuesta salió de sus labios sin haberla pensado, simplemente no podía darle otra al sentir los besos y caricias que le prodigaba.

-No…-

Definitivamente, ya no tenía ganas de dormir.

* * *

Pisó el suelo por primera vez después de horas de viaje y no pudo evitar sentirse mareada. Estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por la mano del joven que tomó la suya una vez que se hubiese bajado del avión. Sintió el cambio de clima como una ola golpeándola y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Se suponía que no debería haber demasiada diferencia ¿O sí? Como fuese, se sintió desubicada en el primer instante.

Londres no era Florida, eso lo sabía, pero jamás pensó que la diferencia fuese a ser tanta.

El aeropuerto era muy similar a los que había visto en todos lados, pero el ambiente húmedo y triste de Londres la hizo sentirse completamente mareada y con ganas de vomitar. Definitivamente eso no era Florida. La mera idea la hizo sentir un hueco en el estómago.

Comenzó su camino, mientras el vestido blanco acompañaba sus pasos y sus zapatos hacían eco en el suelo. Salió de la pista de aterrizaje para entrar al aeropuerto, el cual le pareció más frío y húmedo que el ambiente de afuera.

-"Y ahora….¿Qué se supone que haga?"- intentó recordar las instrucciones que Roxanne le había dado horas antes de salir de Florida, pero algo le impedía hacerlo- "Genial…no quiero saber que será de mi cuando tenga setenta años…si es que llego a tenerlos"- suspiró, pidiendo a los cielos que le ayudaran a recordar cual era el siguiente paso.

Para su fortuna, un hombre mayor ataviado en ropas que parecían ser de chofer, canoso y con unos intensos ojos verdes se detuvo justo frente a ella y la miró como si estuviese estudiándola.

-Me parece que usted es la señorita Misty Waterflower, ¿Estoy en lo correcto jovencita?-

Misty solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, recordando por fin que alguien iría a buscarla al aeropuerto en cuanto pisara suelo londinense. Lo que no sabía era como diablos la había reconocido ese hombre de sonrisa amable, si no llevaba nada que delatara que era una bióloga Pokemon, ni mucho menos algo que indicara que ella era Misty Waterflower.

Después de un momento la joven pudo recuperar su lucidez, dejar que el hombre tomara su maleta de mano y su equipaje y le indicara lo que harían a continuación.

-Se supone que yo la lleve al centro Pokemon de la universidad, en el cual usted hablará con el director. También conocerá a su compañero del proyecto, o asistente mejor dicho, ya que usted es la directora del proyecto- al ver que Misty no respondía y se quedaba clavada en su lugar, el hombre le sonrió dulcemente, entendiendo la confusión de la joven- Disculpe mi descortesía señorita, mi nombre es William, y estoy a sus órdenes-

Misty abrió los labios para responderle al amable hombre que esperaba su respuesta, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Sacudió su cabeza intentando procesar la información que su cerebro iba recibiendo, y cuando estuvo lista para dar una respuesta coherente, el hombre ya avanzaba hacia la salida del aeropuerto, con las maletas de Misty en sus manos.

La joven lo siguió de cerca, era la única ayuda que tenía en ese país desconocido y no pensaba separarse de ella. Ya conocería a los demás una vez que hubiese llegado a la universidad y se instalara en lo que según tenía entendido sería su nuevo hogar.

-Disculpe..- la joven por fin consiguió llamar al hombre que se había detenido en la entrada del aeropuerto- ¿Cómo…cómo supo que yo soy Misty Waterflower?-

El hombre volteó a verla y sonrió con ternura, notando como la joven temblaba un poco, y no la culpaba. Acababa de llegar a un país desconocido, y lo más seguro es que estuviera muy cansada por el viaje. Se concentró en la pregunta que le hizo la jovencita, y mirando sus ojos aguamarina y su cabello rojizo, sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Digamos que me dijeron que no tendría problemas para encontrar a una linda jovencita de cabello anaranjado y ojos turquesa- señaló su cabello, el cual caía como cascada por sus hombros y enmarcaba más sus ojos marinos.

-Ah…entiendo- Misty sonrió aliviada, quien fuera el jefe de ese amable hombre, Roxanne ya le había dado detalles de quien era ella- Entonces, ¿Usted me va a llevar con…?- no pudo terminar su pregunta, pues simplemente no sabía ni quien rayos era el director del proyecto, mucho menos quien sería su compañero.

Como odiaba los misterios.

-Siento informarle que no sé el nombre de su compañero señorita, yo trabajo para el director de la universidad. Me dio órdenes de venir a recogerla- una vez dicho esto, William se detuvo frente a la camioneta negra, la cual tenía una pequeña pero visible insignia de la universidad Pokemon.

Misty esperó a que el hombre colocara todas las maletas en la cajuela de la modesta pero elegante camioneta. Miró a su alrededor boquiabierta. Le habían dicho que Londres tenía unos edificios majestuosos y que le agradaría a final de cuentas. Pero aquello era como un sueño.

Los edificios eran antiguos, inmensos, melancólicos y elegantes, transportándola al mundo de las viejas novelas románticas que tenía en su colección de libros. Jamás espero que un ambiente húmedo, en ausencia de océano, le fuera a gustar aunque fuese un poco. Y el punto era que Londres le estaba empezando a agradar.

Recorrió con una mirada rápida el estacionamiento. Un convertible rojo llamó su atención de inmediato. No era el auto en si lo que capturó su mirada acuosa, sino lo que había dentro de él.

Una pareja se besaba sin nada de recato, sin molestarse en las personas que pasaban cerca, mirándolos escandalizados y boquiabiertos. La mujer de cabellos dorados se encontraba sentada a horcajadas en las piernas de un hombre. _Y que hombre!_. Pensó Misty al ver a la pareja a lo lejos. No culpaba a esa mujer por besarlo sin detenerse a pensar en quien pudiera verlos. A simple vista y aunque fuese de lejos, se veía que ese hombre era un bombón.

Sonrió de medio lado al ver a la pareja besarse. La situación se le antojaba descarada y hasta cierto punto extraña. Era muy poco común que se viera a una pareja besarse _así_ en lugares tan públicos.

Observó con atención los brazos del hombre que amarraban la cintura de la mujer. Los brazos parecían de bronce, estaban marcados y tenían un color exquisito. Se contuvo para lanzar un suspiro. Si ese hombre tenía su cuerpo como sus brazos y abrazaba siempre de esa forma, esa mujer de cabello rubio era muy afortunada.

Observó los cabellos negros del joven que seguía sumido en su fantasía, besando a la mujer de cabellos rubios. Sintió una punzada en el estómago. Ese cabello alborotado se parecía demasiado al de un hombre que hacía años había jurado olvidar, pero que amaba con más intensidad que antes. La imagen del entrenador Pokemon, su mejor amigo de la infancia, apareció en su mente de inmediato.

Volteó su rostro, bufando fastidiada consigo misma. Era el colmo que lo imaginara en todos lados, incluso en situaciones tan comprometedoras. Por un momento, en lo más profundo de su traicionera conciencia, la mujer de cabellos rubios tuvo cabellos rojizos, y el hombre bronceado y musculoso no era otro sino él. _Ash Ketchum._

Pero eso era imposible. Ella estaba ahí, mirando a la pareja a lo lejos, y la mujer de cabellos rubios seguía teniendo cabellos rubios. Y ese hombre de cabellos negros, seguía siendo simplemente un hombre, un hombre al que no alcanzaba ni siquiera ver su rostro.

William terminó de acomodar el equipaje en el momento justo en el que ella se percató de un detalle en el asiento trasero del convertible rojo. Una pequeña oreja negra. Esa oreja pertenecía a un Pokemon, eso era seguro. El pobre Pokemon, fuera el que fuera, tal vez estaba cansándose de ver a su entrenador besar a la mujer de cabello rubio.

_Si así besa siempre, no creo que sea para nada aburrido._ Pensó la bióloga con una sonrisa. Pero no esperaba que un Pokemon lo encontrara divertido.

-¿Está todo bien señorita?- escuchó la voz de William detrás de ella, sacándola de su ensueño.

-Por supuesto que sí- Misty volteó de manera brusca su rostro, incapaz de seguir viendo como esos dos desconocidos se comían el uno al otro- Todo está bien- miró ahora al hombre que la llamaba.

-¿Segura? Se ve sonrojada, tal vez el cambio de clima le afectó un poco-

¡Cambio de clima! Ojala hubiese sido eso. La escena que acababa de ver era demasiado como para no sonrojarse. Esos dos no habían tenido consideración alguna, se habían limitado a besarse frente a sus narices y de una manera completamente descarada.

-Estoy bien, gracias William- le sonrió sinceramente, mientras entraba a la camioneta y se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto, intentando serenarse y apagar el sonrojo que había asaltado sus mejillas.

Una vez que William se hubiese asegurado que todo el equipaje estuviese en orden, volteó en la misma dirección a la cual Misty había estado viendo anteriormente y entendió el porque de su sonrojo. Una pareja de jovencitos se besaba descaradamente frente a las narices de todos. Escudriñó bien a la pareja, pues ese auto y ese cabello rubio se le hacían familiares.

Era obvio. El joven Ash y su noviecita la modelo era la pareja en cuestión.

El hombre mayor sacudió su cabeza resignado. Ash Ketchum jamás cambiaría, era un casanova innato. No entendía como podía ser tan buen conferencista -tal vez el mejor de la universidad- y tan descarriado a su vez. Conocía a ese jovencito a la perfección, pues ambos se cruzaban con frecuencia en el despacho del director. Se habían convertido en buenos compañeros. Pero William sabía que Ash solo vivía por y para tres cosas. Su carrera, fiestas y mujeres.

-"Ese jovencito jamás cambiará"- sonriendo de medio lado, el hombre dio media vuelta y entró a la camioneta.

Se sorprendió al ver a la joven de cabellos rojizos, la cual, sin rastro de sonrojo, se había sentado a su lado en el asiento del copiloto.

-Espero no le moleste que me siente aquí- la joven sonrió con timidez al decir aquellas palabras- Pero no me gusta eso de ir atrás habiendo un asiento vacío adelante-

William sonrió. Esa jovencita no estaba acostumbrada a las formalidades.

-No hay ningún problema señorita, puede sentarse en donde a usted le plazca- le sonrió con ternura, confortando a Misty de inmediato.

-Me siento un poco…- intentó buscar la palabra adecuada, pero no la encontraba- Un poco…-

-¿Nerviosa?- Misty asintió al instante- Es normal señorita, no se preocupe, pronto se sentirá como en su casa!- diciendo esto, el hombre puso en marcha la camioneta, dejando a Misty mucho más tranquila.

Una vez la camioneta se hubiese puesto en marcha, Misty no dudo en mirar por la ventanilla hacía el auto convertible, en el cual seguía la pareja muy entretenida. No es que fuese una pervertida, pero por alguna extraña razón quería ver el rostro del hombre que besaba a esa mujer de cabellos rubios y vestido celeste.

Cuando la camioneta se fue acercando, la pareja se separó de una buena vez. La mujer se enderezó y se colocó en su asiento, alisando su vestido. Y por fin dejó al descubierto el rostro del hombre que se encontraba en el asiento del piloto. Misty refunfuñó, aún estaba muy lejos para apreciarlo bien.

-Malditas llaves- Ash se agachó para tomar las llaves plateadas que estaban a un lado del acelerador, las cuales habían ido a parar ahí después del "jueguito" en el cual Natalie y él habían participado tan activamente- Genial- ironizó fastidiado. Intentó alcanzarlas, pero él era tan grande que le costaba trabajo caber debajo del volante.

Se desató el cinturón y se agachó lo más que pudo, intentando tomar las llaves.

Y mientras Ash tomaba las llaves, una camioneta negra pasó justo frente al auto convertible. Con una mujer de cabellos rojizos en el asiento del copiloto.

-Ash..- Natalie sonrió divertida ante el evidente esfuerzo de Ash para poder salir de ahí abajo- ¿Todo bien?-

-Sí- Ash se enderezó, encendiendo el auto de una buena vez, completamente desesperado. Quería llegar a su departamento de inmediato y continuar con el juego que había comenzado con su novia.

Estaba seguro que sería un juego muy divertido.

Misty bufó enojada ante su evidente mala suerte. Justo cuando comenzaba a ver mejor, el bombón de hombre se desaparecía de su vista buscando algo en su auto. Suspiró poco después y se concentró en admirar la hermosa ciudad de Londres, después de todo, aunque ese hombre fuese un dios caído, era un simple desconocido.

Al que le hubiese gustado ver con atención, por extraño que le pareciera hasta a ella misma. Ella no era de las mujeres que miraba a cuanto hombre se le apareciera en frente. _Pero este hombre era un caso especial._ Se dijo mentalmente. Era un hombre demasiado sexy como para perderlo de vista.

Y eso también le pareció extraño. Pues según sus amigas, ella había tenido la oportunidad de convivir con miles de hombres que entraban en la categoría de "sexy" sin siquiera prestarles atención al físico.

Se encogió de hombros despreocupada. Después de todo, no volvería a ver ese hombre en su vida, tenía novia…

_Y ni siquiera lo pude ver_. Pensó decepcionada. Vaya que eso era tener mala suerte.

* * *

Misty abrió su boca de par en par. Su hogar no podía ser ese, de ninguna manera.

-William…¿Está completamente seguro que esta _casa_ es mía?-

-Así es señorita- William sonrió ante la evidente sorpresa de la nueva directora- Este, a partir de hoy, será su nuevo hogar-

Misty no pudo pronunciar alguna otra palabra. ¿Esa mansión sería su hogar? _Por todos los dioses! Es cuatro veces más grande que mi casa en Florida._ Pensó completamente atónita. Sabía que ese nuevo trabajo le daría un gran reconocimiento en su ramo. Pero jamás pensó que fuese a tener tantas comodidades y regalos, jamás.

La dichosa casa o mansión, según el calificativo de Misty, se encontraba a una corta distancia del centro de observación de la universidad. La universidad, en donde tenía entendido que también trabajaría dando conferencias, se encontraba un poco más lejos, cruzando el inmenso campo de observación.

Era una casa antigua, e inmensa. Estaba compuesta de dos pisos, o tal vez tres, dado que creía ver una especie de ático en el piso superior. Ventanales inmensos rodeaban el primer piso de la casa, y la puerta principal era de caoba con detalles en todo dorado. _Solo falta que sean de oro_. Pensó a punto de reírse. El segundo piso tenía dos ventanas inmensas en la parte delantera, y en uno de los lados de la casa tenía un inmenso ventanal con un balcón. Estaba segura que la vista desde ahí sería espectacular, pues el balcón miraba hacia las inmensas montañas nubladas del lugar.

Podía decir que no tenía vecinos. La casa era tan inmensa que necesitaba un gran jardín y árboles a los alrededores. Las demás casas no eran tan grandes como esa, y el espacio que las separaba era demasiado.

Ese hogar era un sueño. Todo Londres era un sueño. Pero no era su lugar aún.

-Bien- William dejó las maletas en el suelo para sacar las llaves de su bolsillo- ¿Le parece si entramos?- preguntó esto mirando a la joven, la cual solo atinaba a asentir con rapidez.

El hombre tomó las maletas a sus pies para entrar con ellas. Pero Misty tomó una de inmediato. No soportaba que alguien hiciera todo por ella.

-Déjeme ayudarle, me siento una inútil así- Misty recibió las llaves del chofer y lo miró con una sonrisa, dando media vuelta para encaminarse a la enorme puerta de caoba.

William sonrió por enésima vez esa mañana. Esa jovencita sería excelente para el proyecto de la universidad. Normalmente todos los directores de programas que se habían llevado a cabo en esa universidad eran insoportables, creyéndose la gran maravilla por dirigir proyectos, muchos de ellos sin importancia. Pero esa mujer era todo lo contrario. Parecía no estar consiente de lo importante que era su trabajo en la universidad, y la gran importancia que ese proyecto tendría a nivel mundial.

Se limitaba a ayudar en todo lo posible y William no pudo evitar sentirse afortunado. Por fin no tendría que soportar a un engreído o engreída que se sintiera lo mejor del mundo.

En cambio, Misty estaba en todo el derecho de sentirse así. Un proyecto mundial estaba en sus manos.

-Santo cielo!-

Fue lo primero que exclamó la joven de cabellos rojizos al abrir la enorme puerta de caoba.

William entró detrás de ella y dejó las maletas en el suelo. La que Misty llevaba en la mano se le había caído en el primer instante en el que puso un pie en la casa. Su casa.

-Es…es increíble!- Misty admiró todo lo que sus ojos veían, sin podérselo creer.

-¿Es hermosa verdad?- William sonrió al ver que ella solo asentía, mirando todo con la boca completamente abierta.

Si la fachada había sido increíble, el interior era simplemente mejor.

La casa estaba decorada con detalles antiguos, era impresionante. El vestíbulo era sencillo, elegante y discreto. Un perchero estaba a un lado y una mesita con elegante adornos y portarretratos vacíos, seguro para que ella los llenara. Pasó inmediatamente por el lugar y se encontró con una espaciosa sección.

La sala fue lo primero que llamó su atención. Los sillones eran enormes, elegantes y acogedores, en color vino. Una chimenea inmensa estaba frente a los sillones que conformaban la sala, y un tapete justo frente al fuego. También había cuadros hermosos de paisajes melancólicos y forestales. Por primera vez en toda su vida, le agradaron cuadros en los cuales no aparecía el océano o la playa. Las paredes de ladrillo café hacían el lugar más elegante y sobrio.

La sala de estar estaba casi a un lado, en el cual se encontraba una enorme televisión de plasma y un enorme sofá mullido. La cocina quedó fuera de su vista, pero supuso que sería igual de increíble que todo lo demás.

No pudo evitar sentirse satisfecha. La casa era elegante pero sencilla. Ideal.

-Esta casa es un sueño!- atinó a decir una vez que recorriera el primer piso, tocando con fascinación la chimenea.

-Pues es muy bueno que le guste, a partir de hoy, es totalmente suya-

-¿Mía?- Misty abrió sus ojos de par en par, con su mano aún en el borde de la chimenea- Pero si yo creí que solo la utilizaré mientras este aquí!-

-Es cierto señorita, pero tome en cuenta que el proyecto es muy largo, lo cual quiere decir que pasara mucho tiempo aquí- la miró, comprendiendo su gran sorpresa- Además, acéptelo como un regalo de la compañía. Usted tendrá a cargo un proyecto de suma importancia. Se merece un hogar cómodo!-

Misty sonrió enternecida. Si todas las demás personas la iban a tratar como William, sería mucho más sencillo adaptarse a Londres.

Solo esperaba que todos la tratasen así.

-Gracias William- miró las maletas en la sala- Si desea me encargaré de mis cosas más tarde-

El chofer dudó un momento, pero después de mirar a la joven y su actitud sencilla, asintió sonriente.

-Ahora tendremos que ir con el director de la universidad, supongo que querrá conocer el proyecto en su totalidad, el lugar en el que trabajará, sus compañeros y demás cosas-

-¿Ahora?- no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago, pues no estaba preparada para enfrentarse de lleno a su nuevo mundo.

-Sí señorita, el director me encargó que la llevara con él. Una vez ahí, él se encargara de que usted conozca todas y cada una de la instalaciones- y con un ademán de todo un caballero, señaló la puerta de entrada, esperando para que ella saliera primero.

Misty suspiró, era ahora o nunca. Tarde que temprano, tendría que enfrentarse a la idea de que ya no estaba en Florida. Y el momento había llegado antes de lo esperado.

* * *

Desnudo de la cintura para arriba, el entrenador se movió en su enorme cama por cuarta vez en los últimos cinco minutos. Solo una sábana blanca cubría sus piernas y el cuerpo desnudo de su novia, la cual estaba recostada a su lado y dormía profundamente.

El jueguito había terminado tal como siempre.

El regreso de Natalie lo había tranquilizado profundamente, y contrario a lo que había pensado, habían terminado enredados en las sábanas. Obviamente no para dormir precisamente. Sabía que las horas de "felicidad" y placer se acabarían pronto, y Natalie estaría parloteando como siempre y exigiendo cuanto capricho se le viniera a la mente.

Pero por lo pronto descansaba en paz, pues la joven modelo dormía plácidamente, agotada por el viaje y el interesante jueguito que habían jugado horas antes.

Un incesante ruidito lo despertó poco a poco. Ash se enderezó al reconocer que lo que se escuchaba no era otra cosa más que el teléfono que tenía en la mesita de noche. Bostezó con pereza, consultando su reloj de pulsera con el ceño fruncido.

Las doce del mediodía. ¿Quién rayos le hablaba a esa hora?

-Ash…contesta- Natalie se revolvió fastidiada en la cama, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para seguir durmiendo.

Saliendo por fin de su estado de semi inconsciencia, Ash tomó el teléfono y habló con voz ronca.

-¿Diga?-

Abrió sus ojos de par en par al reconocer la voz del director. Y como un rayo recordó la llamada que le había hecho anoche, diciéndole que lo necesitaba en la universidad ese día para antes de la una de la tarde. Nada más y nada menos que para conocer a la directora del proyecto que a él también le había sido asignado.

Se levantó como un resorte, olvidándose de su desnudez y arrastrando la sábana mientras escuchaba la voz del director al otro lado de la línea. Natalie despertó al sentir que quedaba completamente desnuda. Miró a Ash casi dormida mientras fruncía el ceño, intentando tomar la sábana que estaba en el borde de la cama, completamente enredada.

Ash comenzó a buscar sus ropas, las cuales estaban regadas por el suelo. _Juro que no vuelvo a jugar de esa manera._ Pensó mientras se comenzaba a poner sus jeans de manera rápida.

-En seguida salgo, señor. Estaré ahí en media hora cuando mucho- se quedó en silencio un momento, escuchando al director- Lo veo allá. Hasta luego-

Colgó la llamada, arrojando el inalámbrico en la cama. Sin decir nada siguió buscando entre las ropas que se encontraban por todos lados. Encontró su camiseta tirada cerca de la puerta de la habitación y se la puso como pudo. Sus zapatos siguieron, los cuales se encontraban arrojados en una esquina de la habitación.

-¿Ash?- Natalie se cubrió con la sábana, sentándose en la cama para mirar extrañada a su novio- ¿Qué pasa cielo?-

-Olvidé que tenía que estar en la universidad a la una- le dijo cortante, mientras se terminaba de poner los zapatos y se arreglaba la camiseta.

-¿Quiere decir que te vas a ir?- Natalie se enredó en la sábana, cubriendo por completo su cuerpo desnudo, y se levantó de la cama- ¿Justo ahora?- lo miró indignada, haciendo que el entrenador volteara a verla.

-Por favor Natalie- el joven entrenador la miró exasperado, no tenía tiempo para reproches- Es mi trabajo, y tengo que estar ahí en menos de una hora-

-¿En sábado? ¡Pero tu no trabajas en sábado!- gritó esto, deteniéndose justo frente al alto entrenador.

-Pues a partir de hoy acostúmbrate a que mis días estarán más llenos de trabajo. Porque el lunes comienza un proyecto en el cual fui requerido- al decir esto, Natalie solo abrió su boca sin dejar salir un solo sonido de esta. Ash prosiguió- Esto no es como las conferencias, y demandará mucho más tiempo de trabajo-

-Pero Ash! Acabo de llegar!! ¿Piensas irte así como así?-

-Es mi trabajo Natalie! Entiéndelo! No iba a estar toda mi vida solo dando conferencias!-

Natalie arrugó la boca con furia, viendo como Ash daba la media vuelta y salía de la habitación sin voltear a verla. Lo siguió completamente enfurecida, intentando no tropezar con la sábana que seguía amarrada a su cuerpo. Se quedó de pie a uno cuantos pasos de la puerta de entrada, observando como Ash tomaba las llaves del auto, se acomodaba el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón y llamaba a Pikachu, sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

-Ash!! Acabo de llegar después de semanas de no vernos!-

El joven entrenador dio la vuelta con rapidez, acercándose a su novia lo más posible. No iba a soportar berrinches, y muchos menos soportaría estar bajo el mandato de sus caprichos. Él NO sería controlado por nadie.

-Escúchame bien Natalie. Este proyecto es muy importante para mi carrera, así que no pienso tirarlo por la borda con tus caprichos. Yo no te reclamo cada vez que te vas por semanas a cumplir con TU trabajo. Es exactamente la misma situación. Ahora, te pido que entiendas lo valiosa que es mi carrera para mí- le susurro por lo bajo, intentando no subir la voz por miedo a gritarle o decir algo de lo que se fuera a arrepentir después- Así como la tuya lo es para ti-

Dando la media vuelta, sin darle tiempo a responder a la joven, Ash giró la perilla de la puerta de entrada, deteniéndose en el lugar antes de salir.

-Regresaré más tarde- diciendo esto, desapareció tras la puerta dando un portazo.

* * *

Misty suspiró tranquila una vez que se hubiese sentado en el sillón de la oficina del director. Todo estaba saliendo bien. Hasta el momento, todo había sido de su agrado, y todos la habían tratado muy bien.

Esperaba que todo siguiera como hasta ahora.

-Perfecto señorita Waterflower, espero que el centro de observación y la universidad hayan sido de su agrado- el director se sentó en el pequeño sofá frente a ella, tomando la taza de café que se encontraba ya preparada en la bandeja de la mesita de centro.

-Llámeme Misty, por favor- sonrió, tomando su taza de café mientras se acomodaba el pequeño mantelito en sus piernas.

-De acuerdo Misty. Por cierto!- el hombre se golpeó la frente suavemente, recordando algo- Que descortés de mi parte. Soy Richard-

Misty sonrió. Era cierto. Llevaba horas platicando con él y ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarle su nombre.

-Por supuesto que me agradó el campo señor, es increíble ver a tantos Pokemon juntos y en tan buen estado. La universidad es simplemente excelente- dijo esto sonriendo al director de la universidad para seguir bebiendo de su taza. Tomar café la estaba relajando demasiado.

Por alguna estúpida razón, aún después de haber conocido a casi todo el personal, seguía sintiéndose nerviosa.

Muy nerviosa.

-Bien Misty, supongo que Roxanne te contó del proyecto- la voz del director la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Así es- asintió, dejando su café en la mesita de centro.

-En cuanto esta investigación comenzó a llevarse a cabo aquí, supe de inmediato que necesitaría a alguien especializado en Pokemon acuáticos.- la miró fijamente, con una media sonrisa- Después de todo, de eso se trata esta idea, o "proyecto" como ya todos los han llamado-

-Roxanne me comentó que una nueva especie de Pokemon acuático está desarrollándose o más bien, se está expandiendo, pero existen ciertas anomalías o imperfecciones con estos Pokemon- Misty ladeó su cabeza confundida al ver que la sonrisa del director se ensanchaba.

-Así que eso fue lo único que te contó…- el director murmuró esto mientras meneaba su taza de café con la cucharilla. Misty frunció el ceño confundida.

-¿Disculpe?-

-Ah! Olvídalo Misty. Te irás dando cuenta que esto es más importante de lo que parece…-

Misty no entendió una sola palabra de la última frase que el director le había dicho. ¿Más importante de lo que parecía? ¿A que se refería con eso? Lo único que sabía es que Roxanne le había ocultado algunas cosas a cerca de lo que el proyecto realmente era, e importaba.

El director se levantó de su asiento. Se dirigió a su escritorio, mirando su reloj de pulsera extrañado. Era ya casi la una de la tarde, y lo había llamado a las doce. El departamento de Ash no quedaba muy lejos de la universidad, lo cual hacía más raro que no llegase aún.

-Ya debería estar aquí…- el director meneó la cabeza, sentándose en su silla frente al escritorio- Por favor Misty, toma asiento aquí, así podremos platicar los tres- el hombre ojiazul señaló las dos sillas de caoba frente a su escritorio.

-¿Los tres?- Misty cerró sus puños con fuerza una vez que se hubiese levantado del cómodo sofá de la oficina. Sabía bien a lo que se refería, pero algo le impedía digerir la información con claridad.

Y el nudo en su estómago seguía haciéndose más notable, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

-Tu compañero, Misty- el director volvió a mirar el reloj en su muñeca, meneando la cabeza poco después- No es muy puntual como puedes ver- rió un poco al decir esto, indicándole a Misty que se sentara frente a él.

Misty se acercó al escritorio, quedándose clavada en el suelo, simplemente no podía sentarse. Los nervios le impidieron moverse.

-¿Así que es…- Misty intentó no parecer grosera, pero no pudo evitar la pregunta- hombre?

-Sí…¡Por Dios!- el director la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par- ¿No me digas que tienes algún inconveniente con el hecho de que sea hombre?-

Misty sacudió la cabeza con rapidez. Negando así las locas suposiciones del hombre frente a ella. Simplemente, el hecho de que fuera una persona del sexo opuesto a la que conocería, aumentaba su nerviosismo. No era muy buena para tratar con hombres. A decir verdad, solo había tratado de manera profunda a pocos hombres en su vida, lo cual la dejaba en desventaja en este caso.

-Claro que no señor-

-Menos mal- Richard se dejó caer aliviado en su enorme silla- Porque él y tú trabajaran mucho juntos, es más, serán un equipo para todo. Se necesitaran demasiado Misty. Y como ves, no planeo que empecemos con el pie izquierdo.

-No se preocupe señor- Misty se sentó por fin en la silla, al parecer sus piernas empezaban a responderle.

-Tranquila, todo irá bien. Él es un buen chico, es algo alocado y me atrevería a decir que coqueto- Misty se espantó al escuchar la descripción que su nuevo jefe estaba haciendo de su misterioso compañero, y quiso saber más.

Se acomodó en su silla y siguió escuchando al hombre canoso que le sonreía.

-Pero es todo un caballero, querida. Además, es un excelente entrenador Pokemon, por eso pensé en él de inmediato…-

Misty se tensó al escuchar aquella parte de la descripción. Lo cortó casi de inmediato, sin poder digerir bien la última parte de la información recibida.

Un excelente entrenador.

-¿Entrenador? ¿Es un entrenador Pokemon?- preguntó completamente confundida. Y alterada. El proyecto no tenía nada que ver con entrenamiento Pokemon, y no sabía que rayos haría ella a lado de un entrenador.

-Así es- el director pudo percibir cierta tensión en aquella pregunta, pero pensó que tal vez había sido su imaginación- El proyecto requiere estudios e investigaciones, pero también una profunda observación y cuidado, ese chico adora a los Pokemon. Por lo tanto es perfecto para el trabajo-

Misty no terminó de escuchar toda la oración. Un hombre que adoraba a los Pokemon, un excelente entrenador. Alguien como…

_Ash._

No le gustó la descripción. Le recordaba a él. Y lo que menos quería era acordarse de que en algún lugar de mundo, el hombre al que amaba se encontraba haciendo su vida. Lejos de ella.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- la pregunta la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Sonrió, meneando la cabeza a modo de negación. Todo estaba bajo control.

Y esperaba que lo siguiera estando.

* * *

Bajó de su auto sin siquiera percatarse del montón de mujeres que lo miraban embelesadas. Hoy no tenía tiempo de coqueteos. Tenía que llegar a la oficina del director.

Y rápido.

Se encaminó al enorme edificio que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, con Pikachu en su hombro. Miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba la una y quince minutos. _Genial, el primer día y llego tarde_. Se reprendió mientras caminaba con rapidez hacia la entrada de la universidad. Estaba haciendo esperar a una persona, y no solo a una persona, sino a una mujer. Eso no era propio de Ash Ketchum, y por alguna razón, esta vez no quería dar una mala impresión.

Ni siquiera sabía porque.

-Hola Lía! Adiós Lía!- saludó y de despidió de manera instantánea con un grito, levantando la mano mientras pasaba de largo rumbo a la oficina del director.

Lía meneó la cabeza divertida, sonriendo abiertamente al ver la desesperación de Ash por llegar a su destino. Sabía que a Ash no le gustaba llegar tarde cuando de trabajo se trataba. Porque para todo lo demás, era un impuntual de primera. Sabía además su afición por no quedar mal con ninguna mujer, y menos con una compañera de trabajo. _Con esta no debería llegar tarde_. Pensó divertida al recordar a la mujer que sería su compañera. Ash seguramente se quedaría pasmado al ver lo afortunado que había sido.

La señorita Waterflower había estado con ella apenas hace media hora, y Lía no había podido evitar quedar encantada con ella. Se le notaba nerviosa cuando caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, atrayendo las miradas de todos, en especial la de los alumnos y maestros jóvenes, por no decir todos los hombres del lugar.

Pero una vez que se sintiese a gusto se había portado muy amable con ella. Era tranquila, decidida y se notaba que muy divertida, a pesar de su coraza de tranquilidad. _Conociendo a Ash, quedará prendado de ella de inmediato. _

Lía sonrió ante este pensamiento. Ash se merecía una mujer como ella. No a la modelo rubia que tanto le molestaba.

Ash bufó mientras caminaba por el pasillo, reprendiéndose una vez más por su retraso. Mientras se internaba por los pasillos y los ascensores observó como muchos alumnos lo miraban con recelo, pero pensó que debía ser solo su imaginación. Él no tenía problemas con nadie de la universidad.

Siguió caminando para notar como la mayoría de los hombres seguían mirándolo con una mezcla de disgusto y envidia, lo que lo hizo sentirse incómodo y fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo hoy? Como fuese, no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo.

Para su fortuna, Declan lo interceptó una vez que hubiese llegado al área de dirección. La sala de maestros quedaba en el mismo pasillo, y Declan se encontraba tomando un café con algunos otros maestros y conferencistas que lo miraban también de manera extraña.

-Amigo! Te felicito. Eres un maldito afortunado..- le dijo este sonriente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza, Ash lo miraba sin entender.

-¿Me puedes decir que rayos les pasa hoy a todos? ¿Qué soy un maldito afortunado? ¿Explícate sí?- Ash frunció el ceño, todo aquello comenzaba a molestarle, y demasiado.

-¿Qué me explique? Pues lo haré con gusto- Declan sonrió más abiertamente, intentando contener la risa al ver la confusión de Ash- Dentro de esa oficina- señalo con un dedo la oficina del director- Esta una mujer con cuerpo de diosa y los ojos más hermosos que jamás hayas visto. Y resulta ser la directora del proyecto, TU compañera querido amigo. Como puedes ver, todos están molestos contigo por tu suerte-

Ash entendió todo a la perfección.

-¿Quieres decir que es una mujer- miró la enorme puerta de la oficina-…guapa?- preguntó ansioso. La idea de la mujer con cuerpo de diosa no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Guapa? Es un bombón. Una escultura. Una diosa. Una creación divina con unas piernas que…-

-Venga. Ya entendí- lo interrumpió sonriente. Eso de trabajar con una bióloga marina ya no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Por el contrario, le estaba empezando a gustar mucho.

-Pero quédate tranquilo, aún te queda un amigo en la universidad. O sea, yo. Esa mujer será hermosa, pero digamos que estoy ocupado-

-Más vale que Melody te oiga decir eso. Si no, te matará- palmeó el hombro del joven castaño y suspiró- Bien, aquí voy- se acomodó la camiseta negra y se miró los pantalones.

-Vamos casanova. No creo que te sea difícil- Declan se volvió a la entrada de la sala de maestros y levantó su pulgar a modo de ánimo- Después de todo, las mujeres hermosas son lo tuyo. Maldito afortunado-

-Basta ya con eso!- Ash lo fulminó con la mirada y lo vio entrar a la sala de maestros. Sonrió al instante.

Todo era perfecto.

-Bien, aquí vamos Pikachu- miró a su Pokemon, el cual se encontraba a sus pies y se acercó a la oficina del director.

Aspiró todo el aire que sus pulmones podían. Levantó su mano para tocar, pero se quedo estático. Llevaba casi media hora de retraso, pero algo lo dejó helado justo frente a esa enorme puerta de madera tallada. Una bióloga marina estaba ahí dentro, y era guapa. Hermosa más bien, al ver el revuelo que había causado en toda la universidad.

Y era _su_ compañera.

Meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro para sacudir todo aquello que le impedía tocar la puerta o entrar con su altanería de costumbre. Ni siquiera sabía porque se sentía tan nervioso. Era solo una cita de trabajo y tenía que ver con su carrera, sus sueños. Lo que más apreciaba de su maldita y miserable vida. Tal vez había solo dos cosas que lo ponían nervioso, y todas tenían que ver con la directora del proyecto.

Era una bióloga marina, y una mujer hermosa.

-"Basta de estupideces, es una mujer, por Dios!"-

Tocó al fin. Haciendo resonar sus nudillos en la puerta de madera.

El hombre ojiazul sonrió al escuchar tocar en la puerta. Misty se sobresaltó de inmediato, enterrando sus dedos en la silla de cuero, para después levantarse como un resorte. Su compañero había llegado. Y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa de nuevo.

¿Y sí algo no salía bien?

-Al fin llegó!- el director guiñó un ojo a Misty, mientras esta solo sonreía por cortesía, intentando aplacar el nudo de su estómago que se hacía más intenso- Te caerá de maravilla Misty. Es muy amable.

_Eso espero_. Pensó, mientras apretaba sus puños. Observó al director levantarse de su silla también, pero ella se quedó clavada en el suelo, sin atreverse a voltear hacia la puerta.

-Adelante!-

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, y vio como el director caminó hacia la entrada de su oficina, recibiendo al "invitado" que recién arribaba.

Ash suspiró al escuchar el "Adelante" de labios del director, y tomando el picaporte de la puerta lo hizo girar hasta abrir el pedazo de madera. Abrió por completo hasta ver al director, el cual ya se acercaba a la puerta para recibirlo, o reprenderlo tal vez por su retraso. Como fuese, le impidió la vista hacia la simple silueta que había apreciado, parada justo frente al escritorio del director, de espaldas a él.

-Siento el retraso señor, el tráfico estaba imposible- mintió. No pensaba decirle que había llegado tarde por estar jugando y discutiendo con Natalie. Por increíble que eso sonara.

-No importa Ash- el director sonrió, dándole una palmada al hombro- Haz llegado y es lo que importa.-

El director se hizo a un lado por fin, y Ash se alegró de poder conocer a la diosa convertida en mujer de la cual le habían hablado tanto. La mujer se volteó. Ash pudo por fin quedar frente a frente con la diosa que estaba en boca de todos.

Y el mundo se detuvo en ese preciso instante.

Tenía el cabello rojizo cayendo como cascada por los hombros, piel nívea y cremosa, un metro setenta de estatura, y unos ojos turquesa que se abrieron de par en par al quedar de frente con él. Notó como ella se quedaba estática, sin hacer algo más que mirarlo sorprendida. No podía ser cierto, esa mujer no podía ser ella.

Imposible.

Un pinchazo en el pecho que le cortó la respiración, y el golpeteo de su corazón que se hizo más y más rápido le dijeron que podía ser posible. Sus pies se quedaron clavados en el suelo, y su cuerpo pareció no reaccionar. No había dudas de quien era la mujer que miraba. Y no era una diosa. Era un ser puro y hermoso.

Era un ángel.

El joven de cabello azabache no escuchó una sola palabra del director. Todo dejó de escucharse, todo dejó de ser visible, todo el mundo dejó de existir en esos momentos, excepto la mujer que tenía frente a él.

-Ash, te presento a la directora del proyecto. Ella es….-

-"No puede ser. No puede ser ella"- parecía una visión.

La miró de arriba abajo, sin saber si lo que tenía en frente era real o una simple jugarreta de su imaginación. Esa mujer no podía ser otra más que la que recordaba y miraba en esos momentos. Era su ángel de fuego, era..

-¿Misty?-

El silencio del lugar que vino después de su pregunta le confirmó que todo era real.

Que ella era _real._


	3. No Es Como Antes

"**Al final del Arcoíris"**

Disclaimer: La serie Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Satoshi Tajiri y 4kids Entertainment.

Clasificación: NC-17

Género: Romance

Pareja: Ash/Misty

Notas de la autora: Capítulo 3 listo! Debo ser sincera y admitir que no quedó como lo hubiera querido pero ultimamente me tran vuelta loca con tareas y trabajos y más tareas que muy a penas me da tiempo de inspirarme y sentarme a escribir, así que aprovecho los momentos que tengo al máximo y bueno, he aquí el resultado, espero les guste!!

Y gracias por los reviews chicos!! En serio me animan mucho a continuar la historia =)

Cuidense!! Y enjooy!

* * *

**Capítulo 3°**

**No Es Como Antes**

-¿Misty?-

Su nombre pronunciado por los labios de ese hombre la hizo darse cuenta que tenía razón. Que no se había equivocado, ni era una visión.

-Ash..- el susurro que salió de sus labios fue apagado, y le dio la certeza de que el hombre que tenía enfrente era él.

A tres metros de ella, tal vez más, tal vez menos. Sus ojos castaños estaban abiertos de par en par.

Cuando escuchó el nombre provenir de labios del director se había quedado de una pieza. No pudo evitar voltear de inmediato a ver a la imponente figura que estaba en la entrada de la oficina. Bronceado, más de lo normal, sus ojos de chocolate y su cabello negro revuelto. En efecto, tenía frente a ella a un excelente entrenador, a un hombre que adoraba a los Pokemon…

Y a su mejor amigo.

Intentó asentir con la cabeza, para darle a entender que en efecto, ella era Misty. Pero solo pudo abrir su boca para susurrar su nombre, no pudo decir nada más. Sintió que las piernas le fallaban y el pulso se le volvía acelerado. Tal vez se puso pálida, pues Ash, a pesar de su piel bronceada, se veía blanco como el papel. Como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma, una visión, un espejismo. Intentó por todos los medios decirle que era ella, pero supuso que no sería necesario.

Ash lo sabía. Había pronunciado su nombre, y aunque ella no le había contestado, era obvio que ambos lo sabían.

-Pero que sorpresa ¿Acaso ya se conocían?-

La voz del director los sacó de su esfera. Los sonidos comenzaron a escucharse y las cosas a tomar su forma.

-Así es señor- Ash fue el primero en responder de manera cortante- Ya nos conocemos.

Misty lo miró extrañada. Ningún abrazo, un saludo, ni siquiera una sonrisa. Nada. Como si hubiese olvidado que años antes habían sido un equipo. Y lo peor de todo, como si hubiese olvidado que eran grandes amigos. Algo dentro de ella se quebró. Ash la miraba fijamente, sin demostrar emoción o sentimiento alguno. No sabía si el joven seguía en ese trance en el cual se habían sumido, o simplemente no sentía nada por su rencuentro.

-Pues que mejor!- el director notó el ambiente tenso que comenzaba a formarse- Así que supongo que no tendrán problemas para trabajar- dijo esto con una sonrisa fresca, intentando ablandar la situación.

-Por supuesto que no- ahora fue Misty la que contestó primero- "Después de todo, éramos un equipo".

Pero ahora todo era diferente. Muy diferente.

-Tomen asiento, por favor- Richard señaló las dos sillas que se encontraban frente a su escritorio. Se encaminó a la enorme mesa de caoba y se sentó en su inmensa silla, esperando a ambos jóvenes.

Misty esperó a que Ash se acercara, mirándolo fijamente aún. Esperó alguna señal de él, una que lo dejara acercarse. Pero no hizo falta tal señal. El propio Ash llegó hasta donde ella estaba y una vez que Pikachu se bajara de sus brazos, la abrazó. Fue un abrazo frágil, incluso algo renuente e incómodo. Estar entre los brazos de él fue intoxicante, tentador, aunque hubiese sido solo por unos cuantos segundos. Él la miró fijamente una vez se hubiesen separado y se atrevió a sonreír solo un poco.

-Cuanto tiempo Misty- intentó no mostrar emoción alguna, y no sabía porque, pero estaba siendo muy brusco, demasiado brusco- Estas guapísima.

La miró sonrojarse solo un poco, pero no desvió su mirada, ni mucho menos bajó su cabeza. Él no le quito la vista de encima tampoco. Se miraban fijamente, sin decirse o demostrar nada. Sentía demasiadas cosas a la vez, y entre ellas estaba el sentimiento de fascinación que le había causado al verla.

No podía negar que Misty estaba más hermosa que la última vez que la había visto.

-Gracias Ash- le dijo aquello de manera tranquila, sin mostrar algún titubeo en su voz, parecía que Misty era la misma de siempre- Me alegro de verte.

No pudo decirle lo mismo. Claro que le alegraba verla de nuevo, pero simplemente no podía decírselo. Sabía que la llegada de Misty ahí solo traería problemas. Y no por ella, sino por él. No podría abrazarla hasta asfixiarse, muchos menos podría decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado y lo bien que le hacía verla. El verla ahí lo había confundido, y sabía que lo iba a atormentar demasiado.

¿En que maldito lío se había metido?

Misty solo atinó a renegar a sus adentros. Lo que fuese que le estuviera pasando a Ash, no era el mismo de siempre. Ese hombre frío y brusco no era el que ella estaba esperando.

Se distrajo por un momento con el Pokemon que se encontraba en el suelo. Una vez que Ash y ella se hubieran separado, Pikachu saltó a sus brazos emocionado, abrazando con sus pequeñas patas lo que abarcaba del pecho de la pelirroja.

-Pikachu!!- Misty recargó su mejilla en la cabeza amarilla del Pokemón, abrazándolo fuertemente contra su pecho- Te he extrañado tanto!-

Y no solo se refería al Pokemón.

Ash sonrió instantáneamente al observar la escena. Él más que nadie sabía lo que Pikachu había extrañado a la pelirroja, y se sintió estúpido al sentir envidia de su Pokemon, que se refugiaba feliz en los brazos de Misty.

Pensando lo estúpido que era aquello, sacudió su cabeza y volteó su vista de inmediato.

Pikachu sonrió feliz ante el comentario de Misty y solo atinó a quedarse abrazado a la joven, la cual dejó al Pokemon anclado a sus brazos y miró a Ash de nuevo. Pero Ash parecía estar muy entretenido, por no decir absorto, en unas figurillas de madera que descansaban en el escritorio del director.

Tomaron asiento una vez que se los tres se hubiesen saludado. El director cruzó sus dedos y los miró, como si estuviese estudiándolos. Suspiró para comenzar a hablar.

-Veo que no hicieron falta las presentaciones- el director sonrió al mirar como ambos asentían al mismo tiempo- En realidad no sé desde cuando se conocen, solo se que el mundo es muy pequeño.

-"Demasiado pequeño"- pensó Ash al mirar de reojo a la mujer que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

-Ash, no se que tan enterado estés de la posición de Misty en este campo. Ella fue contratada ya que, según muchas fuentes, es una de las biólogas más experimentadas y capaces en su ramo- Misty se sonrojó súbitamente al escuchar el halago del director.

A partir de ese comentario, que fue el único que Ash admitió, ya no escuchó mucho de lo que decía el director. Aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza el hecho de tener a Misty Waterflower sentada a su lado. Que todos los dioses y santos lo ayudaran. Y que lo hicieran en serio.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahora en su maldita vida? ¿Qué puñetera jugada le estaba dando el destino?

Misty tampoco escuchó una palabra. Incapaz de mirar al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, suspiraba para sus adentros completamente aturdida. El mero hecho de que Ash fuera a ser su compañero y que lo hubiese encontrado justamente ahí después de dos años no era lo que la confundía. Era la actitud distante y seca que el entrenador tenía desde que se habían saludado apenas hacía unos minutos.

Y que por alguna razón, seguía presente en él.

-Comenzaremos el lunes con el proyecto ¿Queda claro todo?- el director miró como ambos asentían sin decir una sola palabra, algo no le gustaba en la actitud de ambos, parecía como si hubiera una barrera- Bien, supongo que querrán ponerse al corriente, después de todo, esto se trató de un rencuentro!-

-Así es, señor- Ash se levantó de su asiento, con su mirada castaña completamente pérdida y sin demostrar alguna emoción- Pero me temo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. Si me disculpan, tengo que retirarme-

Misty se quedó de una pieza al escucharlo hablar. Ni siquiera la miraba a ella, ni siquiera se mostraba interesado en intercambiar una simple palabra con ella. Intentó por todos los medios ignorar el nudo que sentía en la entrada de su garganta, y mantener su postura firme y serena con la que había llegado. No pensaba gritarle a Ash unas cuantas cosas, puesto que estaban en la oficina del director, con este mirándolos.

Pero definitivamente, tendría que hablar con él.

-Nos vemos el lunes- dicho esto volteó a ver a Misty, intentando no sostenerle mucho tiempo la mirada, por miedo a hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría- Hasta pronto, Misty. Me encantó volver a verte-

La nombrada frunció el ceño una vez que Ash se diera media vuelta y se encaminara a la puerta. Boquiabierta, lo miró conducirse hasta la salida, abrir la puerta de caoba y desaparecer tras ella en un instante. Richard miró el semblante confundido de la joven, la cual seguía sentada en su lugar, sin poder decir alguna palabra.

-Misty- la aludida volteó a mirar a su jefe, aún con el mismo semblante confundido- ¿Ash y tú tuvieron problemas antes? De ser así, será muy difícil que sean un buen equipo-

_¿Tuvimos pro__blemas? Pues que él me lo diga!_ Pensó la joven fuera de sí. No entendía que diablos le había pasado a Ash. Ella había pasado de estar nerviosa y radiante por su encuentro, a desilusionada y confundida. Algo tenía que estarle pasando a Ash, algo que no le gustaba.

-Señor, Ash y yo somos grandes amigos de la infancia "O eso éramos".- se mordió el labio inferior desesperada, intentando analizar el porque del comportamiento tan brusco del pelinegro- No entiendo el porque de su actitud-

-Esperemos que solo lo hayamos pescado de mal humor- la miró de manera confortante- Si son amigos, no veo motivo por el cual él este enfadado contigo-

Misty no se quedó tranquila con la teoría que el director le daba. Ash no solía ser así jamás. Lo que ella esperaba de él era un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

Un rencuentro con su mejor amiga le habría quitado el "mal humor" seguro. Incluso imaginaba que la habría cargado y abrazado tan fuerte que terminarían riéndose como de costumbre, completamente entusiasmados por verse de nuevo.

Pero nada de eso había sucedido.

-No se preocupe- Misty sonrió como pudo, sin creer lo que le estaba pasando- No habrá ningún problema, este proyecto es importante. Ash y yo fuimos un equipo alguna vez, podremos serlo de nuevo-

El problema era, que ahora tenían 24 años. Y Ash no era el mismo de siempre.

Observó a su jefe suspirar. Algo le decía que él tampoco se tragaba el cuento de que Ash estaba de mal humor. Había algo más ahí.

-Descansa Misty- le sonrió, tomando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y encendiéndolo- El lunes todo será distinto-

En realidad, eso esperaba.

* * *

Ash se recargó en la puerta de caoba una vez que la hubiese cerrado. Había sido un patán. Con ella.

-"Maldita sea!"- se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando controlar el centenar de pensamientos que lo atacaban por doquier.

Aún le costaba creer lo que había visto adentro de esa oficina. Cuando le dijeron que trabajaría con una bióloga marina, se ponía nervioso al recordar a su mejor amiga de la infancia. Pero el hecho de que fuera precisamente ella con la que trabajaría estaba fuera de sus planes.

Había sido algo insólito, simplemente fuera de toda realidad. Y sin embargo era cierto.

Recargado en sus piernas, Pikachu lo miró con reprobación. Resultaba curioso, pero Ash se guiaba mucho por las muecas que su Pokemon pudiera hacer. Y esa le decía que había salido reprobado en una de sus tantas experiencias con mujeres. Era de esperarse de Pikachu. Adoraba a Misty y no lo culpaba por mirarlo con recelo.

No pudo acomodar sus pensamientos o sentimientos de una manera apropiada, pues Declan ya estaba frente a él, mirándolo con expectación en sus ojos esmeralda. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ash, solo atinó a sonreír malicioso.

-Te dije que era preciosa- Declan acentuó su sonrisa al ver que Ash parecía no reaccionar, con su mirada pérdida en otro lugar- Parece que nuestro experto en mujeres ha quedado impresionado. Eso ya es mucho decir!-

Ash lo tomó del codo, obligándolo con una mueca a bajar la voz. Estaban aún en el pasillo frente a la oficina del director. No podía arriesgarse a que los escucharan. Y menos que escucharan las idioteces que Declan estaba diciendo.

-Baja la voz idiota- Ash comenzó a caminar con rapidez, le hizo una seña con una mano a Declan para que lo siguiera.

Declan lo siguió con el ceño fruncido, completamente confundido por la actitud de Ash. Caminaron en silencio hasta la salida de la universidad, sin que nadie se percatara de su improvisado escape. Con una mueca de confusión aún en su rostro, Declan miró como Ash subía a su auto y lo instaba a hacer lo mismo. Lo hizo con cierta reticencia. Una vez adentro, Ash intentaba encender el auto sin éxito alguno, pues las llaves parecían escurrírsele de las manos.

-Venga amigo, entiendo que la mujer es divina. Pero que te pongas nervioso es el colmo- Ash solo lo miró de manera fulminante mientras encendía el auto por fin, Declan notó su mirada- Y a parte estás de malas! ¿Qué no te alegra que te haya tocado una mujer como esa? Bendito eres!-

-No, no me alegra! Por el contrario, es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado!!- Ash cerró sus puños con fuerza mientras gritaba esto, intentando controlar sus emociones.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué dices eso?-

Ash suspiró de forma cansada. Tendría que explicarle muchas cosas. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y su mejor amigo era una buena opción para hacerlo. Puso el auto en marcha y lo miró solo un poco, sin atreverse a responder la pregunta del joven.

-Te lo diré, una vez que hayamos salido de aquí-

Diciendo esto, se dirigió hacía el café más cercano.

* * *

-¿¡Misty!? ¿¡Esa mujer es Misty!?- Declan se abalanzó sobre la mesa mientras gritaba su pregunta. Colocó sus manos en el borde mientras se levantaba y miraba a Ash sobre la mesa.

Ash viró los ojos con fastidio. Declan no era precisamente una persona discreta.

-Grítalo más si quieres, parece que los de aquella mesa no te escucharon- cruzado de brazos y con una expresión de pocos amigos, Ash esperó a que su amigo se sentara- Eso fue lo que te dije, la bióloga marina que será mi compañera resultó ser Misty- incluso ahora, diciéndolo veinte minutos después de saberlo, seguía pareciéndole imposible.

-Santo cielo…-

Declan se pasó la mano por el cabello, con sus ojos aún abiertos de par en par por la impresión. Intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar. La noticia le había caído como una bomba. El día anterior le estaba hablando de ella sin siquiera conocerla, esperando que reapareciera en la vida de Ash. Y ahora estaba ahí, como una mujer hermosa y como su compañera.

¿Acaso alguien lo había escuchado?

-Amigo…solo te puedo decir dos cosas. Número uno: Misty es una mujer hermosa, serías un tonto si no lo vieras- dijo esto, mirando como Ash desviaba la mirada, sin aceptar lo que Declan le decía- Número dos: No sabes cuanto me alegro que sea ella-

Ash suspiró. Se recargó en el confortable sofá del lugar y se puso una mano en la frente. No era tan sencillo como parecía. Había empezado con el pie izquierdo, además de no terminar de asimilar el hecho de que vería a Misty todos los días.

Le contó a su amigo todo lo ocurrido en la oficina con lujo de detalles. Sin omitir nada, excepto sus sentimientos.

-Me porté como una bestia con ella, Declan- dijo esto con amargura al terminar de contarle, recordando el recibimiento que le había dado a la joven.

Lo que más le dolía era la mirada apagada y triste que había visto en aquellos ojos turquesa.

-Ash, eres un experto en esto, sabrás como remediar ese error en poco tiempo- Declan le guiñó un ojo- Sabes bien como ganarte a una mujer!-

-Con ella es diferente!! No es solo una mujer, Declan! Es Misty!- exclamando sin ningún miedo de que alguien lo escuchara, Ash descargó sus puños sobre la mesa.

-Explícate- Declan sonrió, ladeando su cabeza- Explícame como no puedes tratar a Misty como a las demás-

-¿Acaso estás loco? Declan, si Misty fuera como las demás, si la "tratara" como a las demás, estaría en mi cama a los dos días de trabajar con ella- no le importó el semblante sorprendido de Declan, prosiguió- Misty es mi mejor amiga, no es cualquier mujer como las que tú dices. Con ella todo tiene que ser inocente, fresco, puro. Es hermosa, y una mujer hermosa sabes bien como termina conmigo-

Estuvo a punto de decir "Enredada en las sábanas de mi cama" pero supuso que Declan ya lo sabía. Se mordió la lengua después de decir todo aquello. Se suponía que no debía decirlo. No había querido aceptarlo, pero en cuanto vio a Misty parada frente a él, su instinto de libertino había salido a flote. La había visto como una mujer simplemente divina, una mujer que tenía que ser suya. En todos los aspectos.

Pero eso no podía ser. Misty no era como las demás.

-Wow- Declan sonrió aún más- Entendí tu mensaje amigo, porque me pasó con Melody. ¿Y adivina qué?- bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro y como niño pequeño se acercó a Ash como si fuese a revelarle un secreto- Es la mujer que quiero para el resto de mi vida.

Dejó a Ash sin habla. El joven entrenador se limitó a mirarlo, fingiendo no entender que quería decir con eso. Pero sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, por más que intentaste negarlo.

-Es muy diferente- se cruzó de brazos- Melody no fue tu mejor amiga a los doce años. Fue una mujer que conociste y te enamoraste de ella. Estabas cansado de llevarte a la cama a cuanta mujer se te pusiera enfrente- suspiró- Melody te hizo sentir que necesitabas esmerarte, mostrarle que podías tener un compromiso de verdad. No solo una aventura más-

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es la "gran diferencia" con Misty? ¿Es lo mismo, no?-

Ash cerró sus ojos con fuerza. No sabía como rayos habían llegado hasta ese punto de la conversación. Ni siquiera sabía que rayos estaba haciendo al exponer todos sus sentimientos sobre el asunto ante Declan. Se la pasaba negando todas las afirmaciones de este acerca de sus sentimientos por Misty para empezar, era el momento justo para detener esa conversación sin salir afectado. Si no lo hacía, terminaría diciendo todo lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Basta. No importa todo eso que hemos dicho. Lo único que me importa es que la traté mal y necesito corregir mi error. Tu relación con Melody no tiene nada que ver con la que Misty y yo tenemos…el caso es completamente distinto-

Diciendo esto, Ash dejó la taza vacía de café en la mesa. Era increíble que se hubiese terminado una taza de café. Aunque a esas alturas, podían pasar vacas volando y no le iba a parecer extraño.

-Claro- Declan dijo esto en tono sarcástico- Es "completamente" distinto. La diferencia aquí es que tu eres un cabeza hueca!-

-No, es distinto porque Misty y yo somos amigos. Además, olvidas que mi novia es Natalie, ella es con la que tengo un compromiso-

Dijo esto con el tono más serio que pudo encontrar.

Sin importarle la reacción de Ash, Declan se soltó una sonora carcajada. Se rió tanto que tuvo que colocar una mano a la altura de su estómago y secarse con la otra las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

-Espera- Declan le hizo un gesto a Ash con la mano y siguió riéndose- Espera, dame unos minutos a que me recupere-

-No le veo la gracia, idiota-

Una vez recuperado su amigo, Ash lo miró con una ceja alzada y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, esperando que le dijera el porque de su estruendosa carcajada, que seguro había llamado la atención de todos en el café.

-Por favor! Natalie….- Declan bufó fastidiado, como si el simple hecho de pronunciar su nombre lo pusiera de malas- Tu tienes todo con ella, menos un compromiso, Ash. Y disculpa si te ofendo, pero esa mujer puede hacer enojar hasta a un santo. Ni tu mismo la soportas-

Ash entrecerró sus ojos, mirando acusadoramente a su amigo de ojos verdes, el cual mantenía una expresión inocente. No pudo decirle nada, pues tenía toda la razón. En realidad, tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho desde que habían comenzado a hablar.

Pero no iba a aceptarlo frente a él.

-Cállate ya- mirándolo a punto de fulminarlo, Ash dejó un billete en la mesa y se levantó, seguido de Declan.

Salieron del café sin prisas, Declan mirando a Ash aún con una sonrisa inocente. Este notó es escrutinio del joven y comenzó a incomodarse.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo vas a hacerle para disculparte con Misty? Ya que no quieres hablar de "la otra parte" acerca de su relación, supongo que quieres hablar de como ganarte de nuevo su amistad. ¿Cómo lo harás?-

Ash sonrió de medio lado mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad y encendía el auto. Conocía bien a Misty, y sabía cual era la mejor forma de darle a entender que todo seguía igual entre ellos. Iba a costarle, pues ya no tenían doce años, pero era la mejor forma.

-Ya veré. Descuida, conseguiré que todo sea igual que antes entre nosotros- poniendo en marcha el auto, sonrió más abiertamente.

Pero había un maldito problema. Misty ya no era una niña. Él tampoco era un niño. Y no era el mismo Ash de antes.

Tal vez no _todo_ iba a ser como antes.

* * *

Sola en la enorme casa, Misty intentó contener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Suspiró hondamente.

No iba a llorar.

El hecho de estar sola en esa gran casa y sin conocer a nadie en lo absoluto, la hizo sentirse de lo más desdichada. Más de lo que se había sentido hacía unas cuantas horas, en esa oficina.

Frente a él.

No entendía aún que era lo que había pasado ahí. Al verlo frente a ella parecía como si el cielo le hubiese mandado un regalo. Su mejor amigo iba a ser su mano derecha en un lugar en el cual no conocía a nadie. Pero este solo se había limitado a darle la espalda, a tratarla como si fuese una simple extraña.

-No lo entiendo- meneó su cabeza confundida, hundiéndose más en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Había abierto todas las ventanas para permitir el paso de la luz, y así sentirse un poco menos deprimida.

Se sentía totalmente defraudada. La última vez que lo había visto seguía siendo el mismo Ash de siempre, a pesar de sus cambios notables. No veía que podía ser lo que lo hubiese cambiado tanto. Era rico, apuesto, famoso y el entrenador más reconocido mundialmente. Pero era Ash al fin.

Ash no era un frívolo. Ella estaba convencida de que no lo era, pues lo conocía muy bien. O tal vez ya no. Tal vez ya no era el mismo Ash inocente y divertido que ella tanto quería. La vida que Ash estaba acostumbrado a llevar ahora estaba llena de cosas sin importancia, de diversiones, de fiestas, de fingimiento.

Tal vez ya no lo conocía tanto como antes.

O tal vez ya no era el mismo de antes.

Al parecer se enfrentaba a un nuevo Ash, a uno nuevo en verdad. A un hombre que se aburría de todo, incluso de si mismo, que solo quería seguir viviendo como una celebridad. Sin importarle pisotear a los demás.

El solo pensamiento la enfureció.

Si eso quería Ash, eso iba a tener. Si daba indiferencia, eso tendría. No estaría dispuesta a soportar que el caprichoso de Ash la mirara como algo aburrido, como un simple compromiso que tenía que cumplir para salvar su carrera. Iba a tratarlo de la misma manera en que él la había tratado. Lo cual era un poco difícil, teniendo en cuenta que lo vería todos los días. Y que no podía evitar sentir esa opresión en el pecho cada vez que lo veía.

Escuchó el timbre de la entrada sonar insistentemente, lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño extrañada mientras se levantaba. ¿Quién rayos la buscaba en el primer día, en su casa?

Caminó hacia la puerta, insegura de quien estaría detrás del pedazo de caoba. Jugó con sus manos nerviosamente, para después colocarla en el picaporte y hacerlo girar.

No era quien ella esperaba. Pero la sorpresa fue aún mayor.

-Misty!!-

Una joven de cabellos castaños se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza. Misty se quedó de una pieza al escuchar esa voz y ver ese color de cabello. Solo una persona que ella conocía podía ser la que la estaba abrazando.

-¿Melody?- con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, Misty esperó a que la mujer se separara de ella para poder ver su rostro.

En efecto, una de sus mejores amigas de la infancia estaba frente a ella.

-Santo cielo!! No puedo creer que estés aquí!!- Melody se separó de ella y la miró con ojos aguados- Estás guapísima!-

-Pero…¿Qué haces aquí?- aún no podía creer que estuviera viendo a su amiga de la infancia frente a ella.

Pasaron adentro. Misty cerró la puerta con la boca abierta y sin poder creerlo la guió por la casa. Melody solo miraba asombrada la hermosa decoración mientras sonreía abiertamente. Llegaron a la cocina, en la cual Misty calentó dos tazas de café y las dejó poco después sobre la mesa. Todo lo hizo casi en automático, pues aún no creía lo que le estaba pasando. Ash y Melody ahí, eso si que era increíble.

-Esto es increíble!- Melody repitió sus pensamientos- Tu aquí! Santo cielo! No sabes lo feliz que me hace!!-

Misty sonrió de medio lado. Melody seguía teniendo la misma alegría y energía de siempre. El verla ahí en su casa había sido un bálsamo para ella, una luz de ayuda entre tanta oscuridad que la rodeaba en esos momentos. A pesar de no entender que hacía Melody ahí y como había dado con ella, el solo hecho de estar con ella en esos momentos la ayudaba a olvidarse de lo que había pasado hacía unas horas.

-¿Trabajas en la universidad?- la pregunta salió con un dejo de esperanza, queriendo escuchar una respuesta afirmativa.

-Sí, me mudé a Londres hace algunos años, y conseguí trabajo en la universidad. Soy observadora Pokemon- sonriendo, Melody dejó la taza en la mesa y miró a Misty- Y ahora estoy viendo a la mejor bióloga marina Pokemon, y eres la directora del proyecto!-

Misty se quedó de una pieza. Melody tenía que saber todo entonces. Incluso el hecho de que Ash era su compañero y su mano derecha.

-Melody, quieres decir…¿Quieres decir que trabajarás en el proyecto?- Misty no podía creer nada de lo que le estaba pasando.

-Así es. Como observadora Pokemon, me toca ver los avances ¿No crees?-

Melody sonrió al ver el semblante de sorpresa de Misty. No sabía como rayos abordar el tema de Ash a fin de que le diera todos los detalles de su rencuentro. Lía le había dicho que Ash ya había conocido a la directora del proyecto, y que había salido a toda prisa de la universidad junto con Declan, y se le notaba fastidiado. Algo no le gustaba de todo aquello.

Ella se había dado cuenta de quien sería la directora una vez que fuese a hablar con el director. Se había quedado de una pieza al escuchar el nombre de Misty Waterflower. Era simplemente el destino que los había juntado de nuevo, de eso estaba segura. Pero algo le decía que no todo había salido muy bien. Podía inferir por el semblante de Misty que estaba a punto de llorar justo antes de que ella llegara. Y sabía muy bien el motivo del llanto.

Ash.

-Supongo que…- Melody dudó un poco, pero necesitaba saber que rayos había hecho ese cabeza hueca- Que…ya te encontraste con Ash-

La sombra de tristeza que vio en el rostro de Misty le dijo todo. Ese idiota de Ash había hecho lo que ella temía. Rechazarla.

-Así es…que pequeño es el mundo. Ash resultó ser mi compañero, jamás pensé que ustedes dos trabajaran aquí-

Melody hizo una mueca al escuchar a Misty. Se notaba el poco entusiasmo con el que se refería a Ash. Tenía que hacer algo que estuviera a su alcance, y no revelar nada. Ash tendría que irlo haciendo poco a poco.

-Pues así es- Melody tomó su mano y decidió ir al grano- No te preocupes por Ash, Misty. El muy idiota seguro se emocionó tanto que no reaccionó. Ya lo conoces!-

Misty abrió sus ojos de par en par al escucharla. Seguro había sido muy obvia su expresión y se había delatado. Se reprendió a si misma por haber sido tan transparente, pero ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Necesitaba que Melody la pusiera al corriente de muchas cosas con respeto a Ash Ketchum.

-Parece no ser el mismo de antes- Misty suspiró, animándose a continuar- Me trató con total indiferencia, Melody. No entiendo que es lo que la pasa, o porque ha cambiado tanto-

Estuvo a punto de dejar caer una lágrima, pero su mano fue más rápida y la retiró de inmediato de su rostro. Se sentía tan confundida y perdida en un mundo totalmente nuevo. Sus ánimos, los cuales normalmente solían ser llenos de energía, estaban opacados por una inmensa nube de sentimientos encontrados.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Ay Misty!- Melody la miró intentando darle ánimos- Ash es un tonto! Es el mismo de antes, te lo puedo asegurar. Pero es un idiota, y tu y yo sabemos que son los mejores amigos!-

-Es que ya no lo sé Melody! No sé que rayos le pasó en esa oficina!-

Misty se levantó de su asiento, retirando las dos tazas de café vacías. Melody sonrió complacida al verla. La Misty enérgica de siempre estaba despertando de nuevo.

-Tranquila! Dale tiempo de asimilarlo!- Melody se levantó junto con ella. Ambas salieron de la cocina para sentarse en el inmenso jardín de atrás.

-¿Asimilar que?- Misty la miró confundida. Algo no le gustaba en la actitud de Ash, y no iba a permitir que la estuviese lastimando.

-El hecho de que tú estés aquí. Nadie sabíamos que tú serías la directora del proyecto. Imagínate la reacción de Ash al saber que tu eras su compañera!-

Misty frunció el ceño sin entender una sola palabra de lo que Melody le estaba diciendo. No entendía porque Ash iba a ser indiferente a su rencuentro. Esperaba que se sorprendiera tanto como ella se sorprendió, pero no que huyera como niño asustado y la tratara con indiferencia.

-Yo imaginaba algo muy distinto, Melody. El Ash que yo conozco me hubiera abrazado, hubiera saltado, gritado, o que se yo- suspiró, mirando el inmenso jardín- Parece como si mi llegada lo hubiera molestado en vez de alegrarlo-

Melody estuvo a punto de gritarle que ese cambio se debía a que Ash estaba enamorado de ella. Pero se mordió la lengua y se limitó a escucharla. Era obvio cual era el cambio de Ash y a que se debía su actitud.

Frustración.

Ash no podía ver a Misty como una amiga. La veía como una mujer y eso lo sabía. Sin embargo el joven mantenía una batalla interna, seguía aferrado a la idea de que no podían ser más que amigos. Ash tenía miedo. Miedo de caer en la tentación de seducir a Misty, de olvidar que eran amigos. Y de defraudarla si su relación pasaba a otro nivel.

Pero no podía decírselo a Misty, ella no era quien para hacerlo. Mucho menos decirle que Ash tenía una novia que haría más difíciles las cosas.

-Claro que no! Te aseguro que Ash está muy feliz de ello-

-Eso espero Melody. De lo contrario no podremos trabajar juntos, y no tiraré este proyecto por la borda solo porque haya diferencias entre nosotros- Misty la miró. Recibió a cambio un abrazo fuerte y una sonrisa sincera.

-Todo saldrá bien Misty- se separó de ella y la miró con ternura- Ya verás como pronto te adaptarás y todos serán como tu familia, incluido el idiota de Ash. No sabes lo que me alegra que estés aquí!-

Misty sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en ese día. Esperaba que todo lo que decía Melody fuese verdad. Por lo pronto intentaría descubrir que rayos le pasaba a Ash.

Y le pagaría con la misma moneda.

* * *

Llegó a su departamento. Ash dejó las llaves en la mesita de la sala y esperó el montón de reclamos y gritos por parte de su novia. Pero estos no llegaron. Natalie no estaba por ningún lado de la casa. Entró a su habitación y miró la luz que parpadeaba en el teléfono. Le habían dejado un mensaje en el contestador. Presionó el botón para escucharlo mientras se quitaba sus zapatos y se sentaba en la cama.

"No sé que te pasó hoy cielo. Pero fuiste muy cruel conmigo y me dolió lo que me dijiste. No debiste haberme dejado sola! Quería jugar un rato más contigo!..."

El tono en la voz de Natalie lo erizó de pies a cabeza. Parecía más un reclamo que una dulce invitación.

"Como sea. Estoy en casa, por si quieres continuar con el juego. Te veo mañana ¿De acuerdo? Adiós!"

Terminó el mensaje. Se dejó caer en su cama y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tocándose las sienes para aclarar sus sentimientos y deseos. No deseaba seguir el "jueguito" con Natalie.

Deseaba tener a una mujer de cabello rojo en su cama en esos momentos. Eso era lo que deseaba.

Aún no podía asimilarlo. Ya lo creía, pues esa mujer hermosa que había visto era real. Ese cuerpo pegado al suyo al abrazarla se había sentido tan cálido, tan endiabladamente exquisito que ahora sabía que era verdad. Después de dos años, esa mujer estaba de nuevo ahí. Junto a él. Sacudió su cabeza al imaginar un abanico de cabello rojo extendido por la almohada del otro lado de su cama. No debía desviar sus pensamientos. No podía desear a Misty. No debía hacerlo.

Sin embargo lo hacía.

Se levantó de golpe de su cama, dirigiéndose a la mesa en la que descansaba su copa y la botella de vino tinto. Se sirvió un trago y lo tomó de golpe. Esperó que la visión de Misty desapareciera pero nada parecía conseguirlo. Esperaba poder soportar todos los días viéndola sin poder tocarla. Para empezar, debía enmendar el error que había cometido esa tarde. La mirada triste en esos ellos ojos no le había agradado en lo más mínimo. Pensó que no volvería a ver esos hermosos ojos en un buen tiempo o tal vez nunca, y ahora que estaban ahí no iba a permitir que se opacaran por su culpa.

Suspiró. Empezaría a actuar mejor el lunes, una vez que hubiese aclarado sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Entonces todo estaría bien.

Todo sería como antes.

* * *

_**Lunes**_

La prueba de fuego llegó antes de lo esperado.

Ash llegó a la universidad temprano, intentando controlar la euforia que sentía por dentro. Se sentía como un pequeño que tenía su primer día de clases, y decididamente esa sensación no le gustaba.

Suspiró una vez que hubiese saludado a todos. Notó como muchos alumnos y profesores le guiñaban el ojo, y no entendió el repentino cambio de actitud. Se encogió de hombros. Realmente no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensasen todos.

Lo único que le interesaba era la preciosa carga que estaba en el laboratorio principal, en el campo de observación. Iba quince minutos retrasado, sin poderse acostumbrar a su nuevo horario. En cambio, conociendo a su "preciosa carga" y sabiendo su obsesión con la puntualidad, seguro ya había llegado.

No se equivocó en lo absoluto.

Cuando llegó al laboratorio esperaba encontrar a una mujer mirándolo con reproche en sus ojos turquesa, o una actitud indiferente.

Pero decididamente no se esperaba aquello.

Se quedó helado en la puerta del laboratorio, con sus ojos recorriendo lascivamente la silueta que tenía enfrente y de espaldas a él. Parada sobre un banquito mientras acomodaba un montón de cosas en las estanterías, su visión no pudo ser más tentadora.

Misty llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño alto, dejando caer su cabello como cascada por su espalda y hombros. Llevaba un conjunto estilo ejecutivo, compuesto de una falda- muy corta, según Ash- y una blusa de seda en color lavanda. Las largas piernas parecían interminables con esa falda, y no pudo evitar apreciar lo hermosas y torneadas que eran. El fino talle de su cintura quedaba completamente expuesto debido a lo entallado de la prenda de arriba. Las caderas se apreciaban de igual forma a través de la falda del conjunto, que en coordinación con su cintura, resultaban perfectas.

Su mirada se detuvo en las caderas, para ser exactos en las curvas que sostenían su espalda. Admiró las bellas formas a través de la falda, firmes, redondeadas y bien formadas. Su trasero resultaba un deleite para sus sentidos y tuvo que reprimir una exclamación de maravilla al verlo.

Sacudió su cabeza y subió su mirada. Por el bien de ella. Si seguía viéndola ahí, haría una idiotez colosal.

Los brazos eran pequeños, frágiles pero firmes. Se movían con gracia mientras acomodaban el montón de cosas. Encajaban en una espalda armoniosa, delicada y fácil de abarcar con sus dos manos. Era sumamente femenina, con curvas suaves y delicadas, sin caer en lo exuberante y voluptuoso. Era una mujer menuda, sin embargo alta; increíblemente sensual y fresca al mismo tiempo.

_Simplemente p__erfecta. _

_Su ideal._

Notó que llevaba los pequeños pies descalzos. Se había quitado los zapatos de tacón para subirse con mayor comodidad al banco y ahora estaban rumbados a un lado. Resultó una imagen simplemente irreal. La escuchó tararear alegremente mientras acomodaba los instrumentos en los estantes correspondientes, sin percatarse de la presencia detrás de ella que la miraba como si se la fuese a comer de un momento a otro.

No esperaba ese hermoso recibimiento.

Tragó saliva nervioso, intentando encontrar la manera adecuada de hacerse notar. No quería asustarla y mucho menos hacerle pensar que la había estado viendo. No dijo nada. Se limitó a verla unos momentos más, la escena resultaba simplemente irresistible.

No pudo disfrutar mucho más del espectáculo. Intentando tomar algo fuera de su alcance, Misty se tambaleó en el banco, a punto de caer al suelo sin remedio.

Misty cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando que el banco se ladeara por completo hasta dejarla caer al suelo. Pero nada de eso pasó. En vez de ello, dos brazos de acero se cerraron sobre su cintura, y sintió como un cuerpo cálido y firme se pegaba a su espalda, impidiendo su caída.

El aroma varonil que inundó cada uno de sus sentidos la hizo ponerse alerta. Sabía a la perfección a quién pertenecía ese aroma. Lo reconocía como a ningún otro.

-Debería tener más cuidado, señorita- el suave y seductor susurro en su oído la hizo tensarse por completo. Una vez en el suelo, volteó para quedar frente a frente con su salvador.

Y quedó apresada entre sus brazos.

-Podría lastimarse un día de estos- Ash sonrió de manera coqueta, mirando a Misty con picardía- Tal vez yo no este cerca y podría tener un accidente-

Misty no reaccionó. Su mirada se perdió en los irises marrones que la miraban de forma juguetona, se atrevía a decir que provocativamente también. El cuerpo cálido de Ash seguía aferrado a ella, sin soltarla a pesar de que ella ya se hallaba en el suelo. Intentó hablar pero las palabras no acudían a su cerebro.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Ash?

Ash aferró más su brazo a la cintura de la joven, disfrutando del roce cálido de sus curvas contra su cuerpo, las curvas de sus senos contra la firmeza de su pecho. La figura de ella se amoldaba a su cuerpo como si fuese una masa maleable; cálida y seductora, era una mujer pequeña a comparación de él, pero su frágil y menudo cuerpo con unas curvas increíbles resultaba todo un reto para su inmensa figura.

Era simplemente exquisita.

Miró sus ojos turquesa. La mirada cálida y anhelante que vio en esos ojos le dijo todo. Misty estaba sorprendida, pero cómoda entre sus brazos. Él conocía cualquier reacción en una mujer, y esa le decía que Misty no se sentía incómoda en lo más mínimo.

-Llegas tarde- su mirada cambió, se convirtió en un mar de hielo, fría y distante. Se soltó de su agarre de manera lenta pero decidida.

Ash reprimió un suspiro. Era obvio que lo tratase así después de lo ocurrido el sábado en la oficina del director. Pero no se permitió flaquear. Misty era orgullosa, pero él también lo era. No iba a pedir una disculpar directa, pues no era su estilo con Misty, por lo que tendría que apegarse a su plan original. Aún cuando le costase, Misty y él se arreglarían sin tenerle que pedir una disculpa. Siempre había sido así cuando niños, no veía porque ahora las cosas tenían que ser distintas.

-Le ruego me disculpe, señorita puntualidad- viró sus ojos de manera irónica, adoptando una sonrisa de casanova que Misty no pudo ignorar- No quiero que empiece con mal humor el primer día- rió mientras le alcanzaba el instrumento del estante sin problemas- Yo más que nadie te conozco de malas y créeme, das miedo!-

Misty frunció el ceño al oír el comentario. Decididamente no le gustó, y en vez de fingir indiferencia- el cual era su plan original- solo pudo hacer lo que siempre hacía.

-¿¡Qué dices!? ¿Cómo que doy miedo?-

Ash sonrió de medio lado mientras le daba el instrumento y colocó sus manos en la nuca, restándole importancia al tono amenazador de Misty.

-¿Ves? Te pones histérica y comienzas a gritarle a todo mundo. Eso no es agradable- rió para sus adentros, estaba disfrutando ver a Misty perder los estribos.

Porque contrario a lo que decía, simplemente se veía preciosa enojada.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, Ash Ketchum?-

-Veamos- Ash hizo gesto de pensar muy a fondo la pregunta- Soy el entrenador…más bien, maestro Pokemon, más guapo, rico, inteligente y sobre todo sexy del mundo. Ah! Y tu compañero de proyecto-

Misty estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas. Abrió su boca de par en par al escucharlo mientras arqueaba sus cejas. Dos días antes había sido un tormento para ella el verlo tan distante y callado. Ahora Ash estaba volviendo a ser el mismo que cuando eran niños.

Un odioso insoportable.

-Parece que los años te han sentado bien, Ash. Ahora eres más odioso que antes- Misty le dio la espalda mientras tomaba la bata de laboratorio colgada en un perchero.

Ash sonrió aun más al verla ponerse la bata con un gesto de desconcierto total. Era obvio que estaba confundida con su actitud. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero el ver completamente fuera de sí a Misty siempre había sido un espectáculo del cual había disfrutado, y hasta ahora sabía el porque.

Amaba como sus bellos labios se fruncían en un puchero de desconcierto. Amaba como sus ojos turquesa lanzaban chispas cuando lo miraban. Amaba como su ceño se fruncía, pidiendo una respuesta.

Adoraba muchas cosas de esa mujer.

Ignoró el último comentario de Misty, y contestó de manera descarada.

-Gracias Misty- la miró de arriba abajo con avidez, pensando cual sería su mejor respuesta- Los años también te han sentado muy bien- susurró aquello provocativamente, mirando con detalle aquellas curvas que seguían siendo visibles bajo las telas.

Vaya que los años le habían sentado muy bien.

El tono con el que le dijo aquello hizo que Misty sintiera escalofríos. Esperó que Ash no lo notara, e intentó no hacer caso a la última oración que había dicho. Era obvio a que se refería con aquello. Y por fin notó la diferencia entre el odioso Ash de doce años, y el odioso Ash de veinticuatro.

Este Ash era un seductor experimentado.

-Será mejor que comencemos-

-Como usted diga, mi directora!- haciendo gesto militar, Ash se preparó para su primer día de trabajo.

Sería difícil concentrarse con ella a su lado, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ese proyecto era muy importante para él, para ella y para todos.

Misty sacudió su cabeza mientras lo miraba ponerse la bata. No sabía como rayos iba a soportar al mismo Ash odioso de siempre con sus actitudes de casanova, pero de alguna forma tendría que lograrlo.

No iba a dejar que ese inesperado rencuentro con Ash y sus nuevas actitudes la hicieran salirse de su objetivo. Aunque sería difícil concentrarse mientras latía en su memoria el recuerdo del cuerpo cálido y firme de Ash pegado al suyo, sus brazos cerrados en torno a su cintura posesivamente y sus ojos marrones mirándola de esa manera. No sabía que había sido, pero le había causado escalofríos.

-Bien, debemos empezar por analizar estas muestras de Pokemon acuáticos- tomó los tubos de ensayo que estaban en la mesa- El ADN de estos Pokemon nos servirá para crear una conexión con nuestra nueva y desconocida especie-

Misty frunció el ceño al terminar de decir aquello. Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás se había planteado la pregunta de cómo se desarrollaba un Pokemon. Pronto una idea acudió a su mente. Pero le pareció imposible. ¿Acaso eso que imaginaba era el "secreto" que el director no les había querido revelar?

-¿Qué pasa?- Ash notó su ceño al pararse a un lado de ella y tomar las muestras.

-Es que…- Misty sacudió su cabeza, la idea no era algo concebible- Olvídalo, es una idea estúpida-

-¿Segura?- recibió una afirmación callada- Bueno- Ash se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia- ¿Quieres que las lleve al departamento de ADN?-

Misty afirmó con un asentimiento, mientras Ash salía del laboratorio con las muestras en mano. Con la idea aún rondando en su cabeza, se puso a meditar mientras tomaba su libreta de notas y se dirigía al inmenso acuario. La idea le parecía simplemente imposible. Pero ahora que lo pensaba a detalle y lo analizaba, no sonaba tan disparatado. Algo le decía que Ash y ella no solo estudiarían y controlarían el desarrollo de una especie.

Crearían una nueva.

Pero era muy pronto para precipitar sus deducciones. Llegó al acuario, saludando a todos sus nuevos compañeros con la mano, los cuales parecían mirarla como si no tuviesen otra cosa mejor que hacer. Llegando a su lugar, sus pensamientos se trasladaron minutos atrás, cuando estaba en los brazos de ese hombre firme y cálido que la miraba de una manera que jamás había visto.

El pensamiento le produjo escalofríos. Aquella mirada jamás la había visto en esos ojos, pero le indicaban qua Ash deseaba algo, quería algo. Sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa irónica.

Ash no la desearía jamás.

Estar en sus brazos la había transportado a otro mundo, en el cual sentía una intoxicante sensación de vértigo, una sensación que la drogaba y le hacía perder los sentidos, dejándola completamente vulnerable frente a ese hombre de metro noventa y cuerpo de dios. Pero seguro esa sensación Ash había dejado de sentirla hacía mucho tiempo.

Después de todo, había tenido a cuanta mujer quisiera a sus pies.

Recordó la plática que había tenido con Melody dos días atrás y frunció la boca. Ash no parecía contento con ella ahí. Más bien parecía dispuesto a fastidiarla y jugar con ella al punto de sacarla de quicio. No iba a permitir que lograra alterarla. Aún cuando fuera el hombre más deseable e imponente que jamás había conocido.

-¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Huyendo de mí acaso, ángel?- el susurro que sintió en su oído la hizo ponerse alerta. Volteando de inmediato, se encontró de nuevo con esos ojos marrones y una sonrisa pícara.

-No estaba huyendo, vine a observar a estos Pokemon-señaló la vitrina que tenía frente a ella- Y no soy ningún ángel- lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios fruncidos.

Ash sonrió de medio lado. Esa actitud a la defensiva era justo lo que necesitaba. No supo cuando había cambiado su táctica, pero esta le gustaba mucho más. Le gustaba verla rebelde y necia, como siempre había sido. Y ella se ponía así cada vez que coqueteaba con ella.

El juego de seducción había comenzado.

-En eso no estoy de acuerdo- sonrió mientras acariciaba a los Pokemon que se acercaban a él, completamente embelesados.

No estaba de acuerdo, porque en efecto, ella si era un ángel. _Su_ ángel.

Misty no dijo nada. Se limitó a tomar notas de los Pokemon, con el ceño fruncido, absorta en sus pensamientos. Ash decididamente se estaba comportando muy extraño. Sabía bien que era un casanova experimentado con las mujeres, pero no pensó que a ella la trataría como a una mujer jamás. Eso la emocionaba y la preocupaba al mismo tiempo.

No sabría como iba a soportar aquello sin perder la cordura.

* * *

-Mucho gusto, Misty- Declan sonrió mientras tomaba la marfileña mano entre la suya- A tus órdenes-

-Tu eres el novio de Melody ¿Verdad?- sonriente, Misty aceptó el saludo.

Declan sonrió mientras miraba a su novia, la cual tomaba notas de lo que veía con los Pokemon y conversaba con los demás del equipo.

-Así es- el joven de mirada esmeralda se concentró en Misty- ¿Qué tal el primer día?-

Misty sonrió aún más al escuchar la pregunta. Declan era un hombre jovial y por lo que había escuchado, era el mejor amigo de Ash. _Es obvio que lo sea_. Pensó Misty sonriente, saltaba a la vista que Declan amaba el ambiente de fiesta y era un hombre divertido.

-Perfectamente, aún me siento un poco desubicada, pero todos aquí han sido muy amables-

Excepto un cabeza hueca. Pensó a punto de mirarlo, pero no quería ser muy obvia frente a Declan si miraba a Ash. Declan miró a Ash por encima de la cabeza de Misty. Este estaba detrás de ella con un hombro recargado en la pared y su mirada posada en la mujer pelirroja. Parecía como si la quisiese capturar con sus ojos y que así nadie más la viera. Pero eso era imposible. La mitad de las miradas en el campo de observación estaban posadas en ella, y se refería a la mitad masculina.

-Te acostumbrarás muy pronto, a todos les has caído de maravilla!-

-Menos mal ¿No? No soportarían a una jefa malhumorada-

Rieron un poco, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ash ya se encontraba a un lado de la joven, con sus brazos cruzados. La miró con reproche.

-Tú has estado del mal humor conmigo casi toda la mañana- al oír el comentario de Ash, Declan lo miró con una pregunta en sus ojos.

Ash le había hablado de su "táctica" para ganarse a Misty. Pero ese comentario denotaba que no la estaba siguiendo ya. ¿Qué rayos pretendía con esa actitud?

-Eso es porque tú solo has estado jugando, Ash "Y porque me trataste muy mal y no has tenido la decencia de disculparte"- estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero prefirió guardar silencio.

Declan sonrió al ver como Ash se revolvía como niño regañado, mientras Misty lo miraba de manera fulminante. Definitivamente Misty era la ideal para meter en cintura a su amigo, y era mucho mejor que Natalie.

-Hey, jefa!- los tres voltearon al ver a Melody acercarse- Será mejor que empieces a imponer tu territorio, estás muy pasiva-

Mientras Melody se dejaba abrazar de la cintura por Declan, Misty sonrió a manera de reto.

-¿Conque pasiva? ¿Quieres acaso ver a la Misty mandona en acción?- con las manos en sus caderas, esperó a que Melody dejara de reírse.

-La verdad sí- Melody le sonrió- Anda, que todos están hechos un lío con algo desde que comenzaste a hablar con Declan. El primer día y ya no pueden vivir sin ti-

_Yo soy uno de ellos_. Pensó Ash mientras miraba a Misty menear la cabeza y dirigirse hacía donde el "gran problema" se suscitaba.

-Oye amigo, ¿Qué pretendes ahora?- Declan miró a Ash sin entender nada.

-Nada diferente, Declan- Ash miró a Misty repartir órdenes, embelesado con sus ademanes al hablar- Quiero hacer las paces con ella-

-Pues creo que lo mejor sería que solamente te disculparas- lo miró con reproche- Y no es necesario que la mires tanto-

Melody y Declan se carcajearon al ver el rubor en las mejillas de Ash. Que el entrenador más famoso del mundo se sonrojara era mucho decir.

-Dejen de reírse!- mirándolos como si quisiera ahorcarlos, Ash se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

-Lo siento, Ash- Melody miró a Misty, la cual seguía sumida en el problema- Pero creo que Declan tiene razón. Esta bien que Misty y tu se lleven así, pero no te cuesta nada pedirle disculpas-

-Tal vez…-

Tal vez eso era lo que tenía que hacer.


	4. El Proyecto

"**Al final del Arcoíris"**

Disclaimer: La serie Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Satoshi Tajiri y 4kids Entertainment.

Clasificación: NC-17

Género: Romance

Pareja: Ash/Misty

Notas de la autora: Capitulo 4 listo! Después de milenios jajaja. Como pueden ver básicamente estoy juntando capítulos para hacerles más entretenido el capítulo, porque la verdad es que no se cuando pueda volver a actualizar. Trataré de que los demás capítulos sean cortos, pero sustanciosos y que pueda subirlos rápido para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia!

**Capítulo 4º**

**El Proyecto**

Una semana después del proyecto, Ash se encaminaba hacia el laboratorio después de observar a los Pokemon acuáticos y jugar con ellos, tal como estaba haciendo todos los días, mientras Misty tomaba los apuntes. Aún buscaba la manera de pedirle disculpas por la manera como todo había comenzado. A pesar de que cada día se acoplaban más como equipo, Ash sabía que había algo distinto, y no solo se debía a lo ocurrido el sábado de su rencuentro. No había podido controlarse en lo más mínimo. Por más que se había prometido no ver a Misty como a las demás mujeres, no podía.

Era demasiado para soportarlo.

Hasta ahora no había hecho nada de lo que se tuviera que arrepentir. Guardaba su distancia con ella, pero no podía evitar el coqueteo y el tratar de intimidarla. Suspiró mientras se dirigía al laboratorio, Misty se había adelantado, por lo que él podía pensar con más claridad. Misty era su amiga, y por otro lado, Natalie era su novia. No podía seguir jugando el jueguito de cazador, pero era muy tentador el cebo. Tanto que se había olvidado de su promesa.

La promesa que se había hecho de no desear a Misty. Y en ese momento aquella promesa se podía ir por un tubo. Cuando Misty estaba cerca todo se iba por un caño, no era capaz de pensar o razonar, solo sentir.

-"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, angelito de fuego?"-

Decidió que primero tendría que disculparse. Se dirigió sin vacilar al laboratorio en el que trabajaban, después de resolver las dudas de algunos que se cruzaban en su camino.

Al llegar solo entornó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Misty estaba parada encima del mismo banco de nuevo, intentando alcanzar algo. Habían peleado por ello mil veces, pero esa mujer era necia, demasiado necia. Misty no esperaba a que Ash estuviera ahí para que le alcanzara las cosas, pues decía que odiaba "depender de alguien". _Que orgullosa mujer_. Pensó el joven con recelo. A Ash no le agradaba que hiciera aquello, pues el banco era muy inestable y los objetos eran tantos que podrían caer encima de ella si tomaba algo por error.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?- cruzado de brazos, ya estaba detrás de ella, admirando el firme y bien formado trasero que tenía enfrente y de espaldas a él.

Misty soltó un bufido al momento que se volteó para mirarlo, aún parada encima del banco, con su mentón en alto y sus manos apoyadas en su cadera.

-Necesito alcanzar algo!-

-Ya te dije que me lo pidas a mi cuando lo ocupes- le dijo seriamente, aún cruzado de brazos.

Prácticamente estaba regañándola, lo cual se había vuelto una costumbre.

-No me gusta depender de nadie!-

-Me lo has dicho mil veces, Mist, pero yo puedo alcanzarlo con mayor facilidad! Te puede pasar algo!-

-No seas tan exagerado!-

-Y tu no seas tan terca y orgullosa! Te puedes caer!-

-No me va a pasar nada, Ash!-

Pronto se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. El asiento resbaladizo del banco hizo su deber y la hizo balancearse hacia delante, gracias al tacón que se escurrió sin remedio. Soltando un gritito de admiración, fue rodeada por aquellos brazos de nuevo una vez que cayera al suelo. Incapaz de contenerla a tiempo, Ash cayó de espaldas con Misty en sus brazos, pegándola a su pecho para evitar que se hiciera daño con la caída.

Misty cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto, pero a cambio solo sintió que caía en una blanda pero firme superficie, que también le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos. Abrió sus ojos espantada, mirando la posición en la que ambos habían quedado.

Y la mirada en esos irises marrones. De nuevo.

-Que orgullosa eres, mujer- escuchó el comentario de él convertido en un ronco susurro, mientras la miraba con profundidad. Aquello le produjo escalofríos.

Ash se tensó al instante. Ambos estaban en el suelo y ella encima de él, con sus curvas pegadas a su cuerpo. Intentó por todos los medios ignorar la piel cálida que detrás de la tela se pegaba a la suya, alterando todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. Sintió el menudo cuerpo de ella relajarse en sus brazos, inconsciente de lo que le estaba haciendo sentir a él. La mano de Misty en su pecho lo acabó por desquiciar. La joven lo miraba de forma curiosa, apoyando su mano en su pecho para subir un poco su cuerpo.

Lo estaba excitando sin hacer prácticamente nada.

-Lo…lo siento- Misty intentó levantarse, pero los brazos de Ash siguieron aferrados a su cintura, impidiéndole moverse.

-Me parece que estabas más cómoda así ¿No?- con una mueca de superioridad, Ash esperó a que Misty respondiera.

A pesar de que era cierto, el comentario no pudo evitar que se sintiera ofendida. Por más que le agradaba estar entre esos brazos y pegada a ese sólido y cálido cuerpo, no pensaba soportar sus aires de superioridad. Se obligó a levantarse de un tirón, abandonando la calidez de Ash para ponerse en pie. Lo miró dolida, una vez que él también estuviese de pie, completamente arrepentido de lo que había dicho. Se notaba que Misty estaba molesta, y no la culpaba.

-No pienso soportar tus aires de superior, Ash, que te quede claro que yo no pienso hacerlo-

Diciendo esto secamente, dio media vuelta y salió del laboratorio con paso apresurado. Una vez afuera se permitió derramar las lágrimas contenidas. Ash miró la puerta por la que había salido, completamente helado. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y descargó su impotencia contra una mesa, golpeándola con el puño cerrado.

-¡Maldita sea!- estaba haciendo todo mal. Y lo peor era que Misty se estaba alejando de él sin remedio.

Misty caminó hacia el campo abierto, en donde cientos de árboles la protegían de la vista de los demás. Observó que solo había un árbol de cerezo en el campo y se sentó debajo de el, intentando serenarse. Recordó el incidente adentro y aspiró con fuerza. El comentario que Ash le había dicho era totalmente cierto. Estar entre sus brazos de nuevo le había producido una sensación intoxicante, en la que no podía pensar con claridad, su vista se nublaba y solo era capaz de sentir el cuerpo de Ash rodeándola, amoldando su cuerpo al de él.

La sensación era increíble.

Pero ella no era como las demás. No iba a permitir que Ash la tratase como una de las tantas mujeres que se derretían a sus pies. Por más que lo amase, no se iba a dejar pisotear por ese Ash soberbio y orgulloso. Si él era incapaz de pedirle una disculpa por su maldito orgullo, ella también podía ignorarlo por su orgullo. No era que necesitase la disculpa, pero quería cerciorarse si Ash realmente estaba feliz de que ella estuviera ahí.

-"Es un idiota, insensible"- con ella, seguía siendo el mismo Ash de siempre- "Al menos ya me ve como una mujer, que gran progreso"-

Sonrió son sarcasmo ante su pensamiento. A pesar de no conocer mucho sobre el mundo de los hombres, sabía bien que las reacciones de Ash las provocaba ella, y su cercanía. Antes le preocupaba el hecho de que Ash la mirara como una niña poco femenina, pero ahora eso era lo de menos, sabía que una mujer de 24 años no se comparaba con una de 16. Ella sabía la gran diferencia, y sabía que Ash notaba que era una mujer.

Pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. No mientras siguiera con esa actitud.

La estaba volviendo loca.

* * *

Con una rosa blanca entre sus manos, Ash caminó casi sin ver hacia el cerezo que estaba entre el montón de árboles apilados. Sabía que no podía estar en otro lugar. Los cerezos eran sus árboles favoritos. Y no se equivocó. La miró sentada a los pies de este, con su espalda recargada en el tronco mientras acariciaba a un Persian de manera lenta.

Perfecto. Él podía verla pero ella a él no, pues Misty se encontraba del otro lado del tronco.

Se detuvo antes de que ella lo viera, escondiéndose detrás de la otra cara del tronco. Se mordió el labio inferior, mirando la rosa y pensando que podría decirle. Sonrió con ironía poco después. Las disculpas a mujeres era algo que sabía hacer a la perfección, pero con Misty todo era distinto. Muy distinto. No sabía como rayos enmendar sus errores, como pedirle perdón. Ella era especial, por tanto, su disculpa no iba a ser como todas las demás. No iba a haber fingimientos.

Por fin se acercó a la joven, la cual había dejado ir al Persian y se había relajado, cerrando sus ojos. Ella seguía sin verlo pues había procurado llegar por detrás del árbol, ahora se encontraba recargado en este, mientras ella sentada a su lado, descansaba con sus párpados cerrados.

-Hola-

El saludo fue tímido, se sorprendió de que lo fuera. Pero no le dio importancia.

Lo que le importó fue el semblante de Misty, la cual, sobresaltada, abrió sus ojos de golpe, brincando un poco en su lugar. Era obvio que la había espantado. La joven volteó la vista hacia arriba, y Ash pudo ver la sorpresa y la duda en su mirada acuosa. Su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, buscando las palabras adecuadas para enmendarse ante ella.

-¿Cómo…cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- preguntó aquello sorprendida, mirando a Ash sin poder creerlo.

Sonriendo de medio lado, Ash se sentó a un lado de ella. Jugó con la rosa entre sus manos, mirándola como si no hubiese otra cosa a su alrededor. La realidad era que estaba pensando que decirle, y la rosa parecía darle ánimos para disculparse de manera coherente.

-Sé muchas cosas de ti, Mist- le entregó la rosa con una sonrisa, mirando su mirada de sorpresa- Aunque no lo creas, aún recuerdo que tu árbol favorito es el cerezo, que tus flores favoritas son las rosas blancas, que odias a los insectos, que no te gusta depender de nadie…- la miró tiernamente, observando como los ojos de Misty se abrían cada vez más- Por eso te busqué aquí, sabía que no podrías estar en otro lugar-

Misty no podía creerlo. Aquello era muy extraño. Pero el verlo ahí, con una mirada arrepentida y recordándole que la conocía bien, la desarmó por completo. Se limitó a escucharlo, observando sus ojos marrones y perdiéndose en ellos.

-Aunque no me creas, te conozco perfectamente. Aún recuerdo que es lo que te gusta y lo que no, cuando en verdad te enojas conmigo o solo finges que estás enojada- suspiró- Me he estado comportando como un idiota. Quería pedirte disculpas por lo mal que empecé contigo…-

Por fin. Misty siguió escuchándolo, sabía bien que a Ash le costaba mucho disculparse, quebrar su orgullo, y más frente a ella. Lo entendía. Por tanto se limitó a escucharlo con el corazón latiéndole desbocado. Que Ash estuviera venciendo su orgullo solo para disculparse le hacía sentirse emocionada. Por que lo hacía por ella.

-No ha sido mi intención ser un patán todo este tiempo. El sábado en la oficina, cuando nos encontramos…- la miró fijamente- Fue tan increíble verte de nuevo, que simplemente no pude reaccionar. Debí habértelo dicho antes, pero a cambio solo he sido un idiota…-

Se calló. Las palabras iban fluyendo, y si seguía así diría cosas que no podía ni tenía que decir. Pensó unos instantes y tomando su mano tímidamente, la miró a los ojos con arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento Mist… ¿Sabes? Me encanta que nos llevemos como antes, sé que no somos dados a ser muy sinceros ni muy expresivos. Pero era necesario que te dijera lo agradable que se siente ser de nuevo tu compañero, lo bien que se siente que seamos un equipo- dijo todo aquello con el corazón, y supo que Misty sentía lo mismo- ¿Me perdonas?-

A punto se lanzarse a sus brazos, Misty clavó su cuerpo a la hierba, para impedir hacer una idiotez colosal. La mirada de Ash, cargada de un sentimiento que jamás había visto en esos ojos, le dijo que decía la verdad.

-Claro, Ash- dijo esto con una sonrisa, recibiendo a cambio una por parte de él.

Una que le derritió el corazón.

Después de unos instantes de agradable silencio, contemplando el campo lleno de distintos Pokemon y árboles de todos tamaños, Ash rompió el silencio sutilmente.

-¿Te parece si olvidamos…todo lo que ha pasado estos días? A partir de este momento, haremos de cuenta que acabamos de reencontrarnos- le tendió la mano al decir esto, esperando con su encantadora sonrisa- ¿De acuerdo?

Misty tendió su mano hasta estrecharla con Ash, y no pudo evitar sentirse vulnerable. Odiaba la sensación, pero la mano de Ash era el doble de grande que la suya, fuerte e imponente; y no pudo evitar sentirse débil, desarmada…

A su disposición.

-De acuerdo-

La sonrisa en su rostro fue reemplazada por un gesto de sorpresa al sentir como era levantada con mucha facilidad por la cintura y las piernas, y en instantes se encontraba en brazos de Ash, cargada como si de un bebé se tratase. Sintió el viento golpeándole la cara y vio en los ojos del pelinegro aquella mirada pícara y su sonrisa desenfadada que ya había aprendido a reconocer.

Su semblante de libertino.

De un seductor total.

-Santo cielo! ¡¿Pero que crees que estás haciendo Ash?- le gritó en el oído, sintiendo como Ash parecía estar a punto de soltarla.

Se aferró instintivamente a él, anclando sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello. La sensación de piel contra piel le robó los sentidos y la cordura. De nuevo.

Ash notó como ella se aferraba a su cuello, en su semblante vio la inseguridad de ella y su miedo por caer al suelo. Rió para sus adentros ¿Es que acaso Misty no aprendía que jamás podría hacerle daño?

-Tranquila- susurró a su oído, erizando la piel de Misty- ¿Acaso crees que te soltaría?

Lo miró. Sabía que no lo haría, pero no podía decirle que se aferraba a él por dos razones. Los nervios de estar entre sus brazos, y el deseo de tocarlo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Pero no entiendo que haces!- ante su gritito de miedo Ash solo pudo reír frescamente.

-Te llevo de regreso al laboratorio- sonrió al mirar la cara de confusión de Misty.

-Eso puedo hacerlo yo sola! No estoy inválida!-

-Lo sé- la miró con una expresión de estarlo gozando en grande- Pero es divertido verte así-

_Y necesitaba una excusa para tocarte_. Se mordió la lengua para no decir aquello último que había pensado, no quería asustar a Misty en lo absoluto. Sabía que su primera razón era lo que no se atrevía a decir, pero sería mejor que se callara si no quería salir de ahí con una mejilla roja. Conocía el temperamental carácter de Misty.

-¿Y solo por que te divierte estas haciendo….- abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver como Ash rodeaba un inmenso hormiguero- esto?-

Ash le sonrió coquetamente, y siguió caminando con ella en brazos.

-Apuesto mi carrera a que no lo habías visto- el silencio de Misty le confirmó que no se equivocaba- Como sé que odias a los insectos, y esas hormigas te iban a dejar feas marcas en tus bonitos pies, decidí tomarme mis precauciones-

Misty lo miró fijamente, la fragancia varonil que manaba de su cuello la hipnotizaba y le hacía fantasear en como sería aspirar ese aroma cada noche y cada mañana. Sacudió su cabeza sin que Ash lo notase, y se concentró en reunir toda fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de ese tibio cuerpo lo más rápido posible.

Estar entre sus brazos parecía estar haciéndose una costumbre.

-¿Qué pasa?- Ash miró su ceño fruncido mientras seguía caminando.

-¡Más vale que me bajes en este preciso instante, Ash Ketchum!- Misty miró como él estaba a punto de carcajearse- Hablo en serio!-

-Vamos! De niños era divertido hacer esto! ¿Por qué no habría de serlo ahora?-

_¿Por qué? Porque ahora eres un hombre con cuerpo de dios y no somos unos niños!_. Pensó la joven totalmente fuera de sí. La sensación de estar entre sus brazos la estaba desquiciando. Tocar su piel se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción que tenía que detener, por el bien de los dos. Cuando eran niños solían jugar así, pero la inocencia estaba por sobre todo. Ahora, a sus veinticuatro años, sabía que Ash había estado con cuanta mujer quisiese en su cama.

Y lo peor de todo es que quería ser una de ellas.

Por eso, el estar entre sus brazos ya no era tan divertido como antes.

Era una dulce tortura.

-Porque ya no somos unos niños! Esto es ridículo!-

Ante su comentario, Ash solo pudo reír francamente. Se sorprendió de hacerlo, pues no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había reído de verdad. Tal vez había sido con ella, pues con ella siempre todo era divertido. Todas las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida iban directo a su cama sin complicaciones, pero no recordaba haberse reído con ellas jamás. Con Misty todo siempre era diferente.

Por eso mismo no era como las demás.

-¿Sabes? Creo que primero podemos dar un paseo, antes de regresar a trabajar- Ash sonrió maquiavélicamente al recordar los paseos de la infancia- Veamos si sigues cabalgando tan bien como antes-

-¿De que estás hablando?- preguntó Misty a punto de la esquizofrenia, cuando divisó a un Rapidash acercándose a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Se sintió aterrada.

Ash depositó a su preciosa carga en el Pokemon, acto seguido se sentó detrás de ella, rodeando su cintura con firmeza y de manera delicada. Sus brazos se ciñeron a su fino talle, produciendo una descarga que ninguno de los dos pudo ignorar.

-¿Qué tal un paseo de verdad por el campo? Así podrás conocerlo mejor, es mucho mejor recorrerlo encima de un Rapidash-

Misty se tensó al sentir la respiración de Ash en su oreja, rozándole el cuello mientras susurraba las palabras quedamente, como si temiera romper la quietud y paz que de pronto los envolvía. El gesto la volvió loca y alteró sus sentidos.

-Bueno, tomaré eso como un sí- Ash rió mientras se aferraba más a su cintura- Adelante amazona, el control es todo tuyo- susurrando todo aquello contra su oído, Ash sonrió de manera juguetona, completamente embriagado con el aroma de sus cabellos rojos.

Sonriendo con superioridad, Misty puso en marcha al Pokemon. Con el viento golpeándole el rostro y el tibio cuerpo de Ash aferrado al de ella, disfrutó del campo mientras el pelinegro le mostraba todos y cada uno de los rincones más hermosos.

Sin decir una palabra disfrutaron del paseo juntos, recordando viejos tiempos, sonriendo de verdad después de tanto tiempo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y saboreando la nueva realidad que ahora los embargaba.

Pues como fuese, parecía que el destino les había dado una nueva oportunidad para estar juntos de nuevo.

De ellos dependía lo demás.

* * *

-¿Ash?-

Recostada en la inmensa cama de la habitación, Natalie esperó a que su novio reparara en su presencia. El entrenador se encontraba sentado en la cama de espaldas a ella. Con un vaso de whisky en la mano y solo con sus jeans puestos leía el informe de ese día a conciencia, permitiéndose sonreír a medias al recordar el revitalizador paseo a caballo de esa mañana.

Y con unos ojos aguamarina grabados en su mente.

Recordar esa piel cálida y tersa pegada a la suya no era conveniente en aquellos momentos, pues no sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer sí seguía recordándola y haciéndola parte de sus fantasías. Tendría que seguir controlando sus malditos instintos, que le gritaban cada y cuando que hiciera suya a esa mujer.

-¿Cielo? ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?-

Sintió el cuerpo de Natalie pegarse al suyo por la espalda, y reprimió una maldición. La realidad le llegó como un golpe y se sintió miserable. ¿En que rayos estaba pensando?

-Estaba leyendo el informe de hoy- sin volverse, Ash notó como Natalie posaba su barbilla en su hombro, para poder ver lo que estaba leyendo.

-Se ve muy tedioso…¿No te gustaría hacer algo más divertido?- le susurró con una sonrisa provocativa, besando su hombro con sus labios entreabiertos. Sabía que esa caricia lo podía volver loco.

Pero Ash no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, por el contrario, siguió ensimismado en su lectura. Natalie lo miró con ceño y siguió mirando por encima de su hombro.

-No sé porque le estás dedicando tanto tiempo a eso- susurró a su oído, abrazándolo por los hombros.

Ash pudo notar el dejo de reproche que contenía aquella oración. Intentando hacer caso omiso de ella, le contestó secamente:

-Es mi trabajo…y tengo que dedicarle el tiempo que se merece, lo cual es más de lo acostumbrado, espera solo un poco ¿Sí?-

Natalie se sintió desubicada. Era imposible que Ash no cediera rápidamente cuando se trataba de hacer el amor. Meneó su cabeza, pensando que estaba exagerando las cosas y que la actitud de su novio no era nada fuera de lo común.

-Mi amor…deja eso ya- se recostó de nuevo- Deberías prestarme más atención a mí -

Ash viró sus ojos intentando no desesperarse. ¿Qué clase de invitación era esa? Sin duda alguna era una en la que el capricho y el egoísmo eran la parte fundamental. Natalie sabía que ese proyecto era muy importante para él, y sin embargo se limitaba a presionarlo para estar con ella y utilizar sus berrinches como método de seducción.

Definitivamente, no tenía ganas de jugar entre las sábanas.

No mientras tuviera grabada en su mente la visión de un ángel de rizos rojos, piel de porcelana con aroma a lavanda y ojos como el océano.

Sin embargo, después de caprichos y berrinches que odiaba más que nada, terminó desnudo entre un montón de sábanas blancas, recostado en la inmensa cama de aquella habitación a oscuras. Natalie dormía a su lado profundamente, en condiciones iguales. Aterrado consigo mismo, con su mano en la frente, intentó borrar de su mente la cascada de cabello rojizo desparramado sobre la almohada que en realidad era rubio. Intentó sacar a ese ángel de su cabeza.

Y de su corazón.

Agotado ante sus inútiles intentos por hacerlo, se entregó al mundo de los sueños, los cuales se convirtieron en apasionadas fantasías que le impidieron dormir con tranquilidad.

* * *

Misty intentó no gritar de alegría mientras escuchaba su canción favorita provenir del enorme reproductor de música que se encontraba en la sala de su nueva casa. Recién duchada y con un tazón de helado en sus manos, miró hacía su jardín con una enorme sonrisa.

Una sonrisa de verdad.

Tarareando la canción, se acercó a la cocina para lavar el traste sucio, completamente envuelta en una burbuja de paz y felicidad. Su realidad era ahora mucho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado, y Londres se había convertido en un hogar en tan solo unos cuantos días. Todos sus compañeros de trabajo eran ahora parte de su lista de amigos, en especial Declan y Lía. Melody era algo a parte, pues era su amiga desde la infancia.

Al igual que Ash.

Sonrió al recordar a su mejor amigo. Recordó ensimismada el paseo de aquella mañana y sintió de nuevo aquella descarga que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que la piel de Ash rozaba la suya, y la situación se volvía peor cuando él la miraba profundamente, como si quisiese algo.

Como si la deseara.

Meneando su cabeza, decidió desviar sus pensamientos hacia unos más apropiados. Terminó de lavar el traste y se dirigió a la sala, en donde se sentía más cómoda por su aspecto acogedor. No podía evitar sentirse sola en un lugar tan grande, y pronto vino a su cabeza la imagen de Ash andando de un lado a otro con su bata de dormir, antes de acomodarse junto con ella en el cómodo sofá frente al fuego. Que el cielo la amparase, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza.

Aunque ella no intentaba sacarlo de sus pensamientos, pues no quería hacerlo. Ash era su compañero, era parte de su vida de nuevo y eso era lo que le importaba. Justo esa mañana había comprobado que Ash era el mismo de siempre. A pesar de sus cambios físicos- los cuales le sentaban más que bien- y su actitud de superior y rompecorazones, Ash seguía siendo el mismo niño terco y caprichoso que ella había conocido.

El niño que ella había querido y que ahora siendo hombre, amaba.

La canción terminó para dar comienzo a otra y Misty observó la rosa blanca que se encontraba en la mesita de centro, justo encima de su reporte del día. Con una media sonrisa la tomó entre sus manos, admirando los pétalos. Justo en el centro de la mesa había un jarrón, y después de ponerle agua, introdujo la rosa en él, dejándolo en el centro de la mesa.

Esa rosa representaba su nueva vida. Y Ash era parte de ella.

Con una inmensa sonrisa, tomó el informe que se encontraba en la mesita junto con su vaso de café, y se dispuso a leerlo. Quince minutos más tarde, algo llamó su atención, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente mientras su mano detenía el vaso antes de que llegase a su boca. Si hubiera estado tomando un trago, seguro se habría ahogado con él.

-"No puede ser"-

Pensando que estaba en un error, releyó las pruebas que tenía en sus apuntes, del ADN de la nueva especie comparado con el ADN de un Pokemon acuático, y se aseguró que fueran correctas. Lo eran. El papel impreso contenía solos dos líneas, y no tuvo que terminar de leerla para entrar en pánico.

_Ambas muestras de ADN muestran ser compatibles en un 99.9%..._

Sin leer algo más, Misty estuvo a punto de tomar el teléfono y llamar al laboratorio de inmediato para que se realizaran las pruebas de nuevo. Pero era muy tarde, y sabía que no habría nadie disponible para hacerlo. Se tendría que conformar con aquella información que ahora veía en el papel.

Si aquello era cierto, estaba haciendo algo que ella no aprobaba, que ni siquiera había sido aprobado aún con los Pokemon. Algo que ella odiaba.

Clonación.

* * *

Ash caminó deprisa hacia el campo de observación, mientras sostenía el informe en sus manos, arrugándolo debido a la fuerza con la que lo sostenía. Había terminado de leer el informe hasta esa mañana.

No había podido terminarlo por la noche. No con Natalie desnuda y acostada a un lado suyo.

Al entrar al laboratorio principal, observó a su ángel ensimismada en la mesa frente a las estanterías, leyendo un papel arrugado con el ceño fruncido. Mordía la uña de su pulgar mientras con la otra se masajeaba la frente, completamente absorta y ajena a lo demás. El vaso de café cumplía su lugar en la mesa como todos los días. Misty era una adicta al café.

Se preocupó al ver las notorias ojeras que ensombrecían sus hermosos ojos y su palidez, como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche.

No le gustó nada verla en aquél estado.

Se acercó a ella con cuidado. Parecía estar simplemente en otro mundo en donde solo sus pensamientos rondaban, y no deseaba asustarla.

-Buenos días, Mist- la saludó como de costumbre, procurando no subir mucho la voz para no alterarla.

No más de lo que ya estaba.

Misty dio un salto al escuchar el saludo, había sido muy sereno y pronunciado con mucha delicadeza, pero aún así la había tomado completamente desprevenida. No pudo evitar sentir una descarga recorrer toda su espina dorsal al sentir el inmenso cuerpo de Ash parado a su lado. Se volteó bruscamente hacía él, y le sonrió como pudo.

-Buenos días Ash- suspiró, colocando una mano en su frente y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Las tres horas que había dormido estaban comenzando a surtir efecto en ella, pues creyó haber estado a punto de tirarse al suelo a dormir.

La cabeza le dolía horrores.

Ash se dio cuenta de sus gestos y movimientos, y supo que en efecto no había dormido bien después de leer el informe. Se sintió mal por ello, pues mientras Misty daba vueltas en su cama intentando dormir, él dejaba el informe a un lado y se divertía con Natalie en las sábanas. Aunque talvez eso no tenía nada que ver con el _porque_ se sentía culpable. Se sentía miserable por otra cosa, en la que no planeaba detenerse a pensar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- la pregunta le salió sin pensarlo y se acercó a ella preocupado. Odiaba verla en aquél estado. Odiaba ver a su firme ángel flaqueando mientras él no podía hacer nada más por ayudarla.

-El informe…- Misty señaló el papel arrugado. Mientras caminaba lo miraba aún con una mano presionando su sien.

Ash miró el dichoso papel y frunció la boca en un gesto impotente, cerrando sus puños sin que ella no notara. Él lo había leído hasta esa mañana, y hubiera querido que Misty también.

-Lo leí…- no sabía que más podía decir. Se le ocurrían muchas cosas para animarla pero todas incluían a Misty sentada en la mesa, perdida con sus besos y caricias.

Y eso era imposible.

-Las pruebas de ADN…los números de compatibilidad son…-

-Lo sé…pero no entiendo porque esos números. Maya debe haberse equivocado en el resultado…- explicó Ash mientras se colocaba su bata de laboratorio, mirándola aún preocupado- Es raro que ella cometa ese tipo de errores, pero no creo que…-

-¿Y si no es un error?-

Ash se quedó helado al escuchar su tono de voz, y la miró fijamente mientras se colocaba a su lado.

-Hablas de…-

-Clonación, Ash. Clonación Pokemon. Tal vez nos estén usando para experimentación que aún es ilegal- dijo aquello en un tono monótono. Había estado pensando aquello toda la noche.

Ash se quedó de una pieza al escucharla. Aquello le parecía imposible, pues la universidad tenía una reputación intachable y era la más reconocida mundialmente. Debía haber un error, y si no lo había sido, seguramente la clonación Pokemon era algo que tenían pensado legalizar.

Por más raro que aquello sonara.

-No puede ser Mist, o de ser cierto, tal vez la clonación sea algún plan que la corporación mundial tenga en mente…tal vez sea algo legal a partir de esto…-

Misty lo miró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Aunque fuera cierto lo que Ash decía, ella no planeaba clonar a ninguna especie Pokemon. Iba en contra de ella y su ética profesional, y para ella cada Pokemon tenía que ser único.

-No, yo no pienso clonar a un Pokemon, y sabes bien que tú tampoco…- lo miró con sus ojos marcados por ojeras, y deseó haberse aplicado todo el maquillaje de su estuche.

Ash la miró y pensó en que decir. Se notaba que el tema de la clonación era algo que estaba fuera de discusión para Misty, y también lo estaba para él. Pero solo una muy buena razón podía llevar al director a aceptar tal proyecto, y seguro por ello le habían ocultado una parte de la verdad a la directora para que accediera.

-Mist, debe haber una explicación…iré a hacer las pruebas de nuevo, y tal vez…-

-Ya las hice-

-¿Cómo?- Ash la miró sorprendido, y observó a Misty meter la mano en el bolsillo de su bata y extraer un papel doblado por la mitad, en mejores condiciones que el otro.

-El resultado es el mismo…la nueva especie es compatible en un 99% con un Garados. Estamos clonando un Garados, Ash-

Ash tomó el papel que Misty le tendía y lo leyó varias veces, comparándolo mentalmente con el otro que había leído esa mañana. Imaginaba que Maya podía cometer un error, pero Misty no.

-Entonces…-

-Todo esto fue un engaño…nos están usando para clonar, la especie que quieren que desarrollemos esta clonada!- exclamó aquello mirándolo fijamente, sin saber que pensar.

Ash se acercó a ella, dejando el papel en la mesa principal mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar.

-Entonces tiene que haber una razón por la que se están realizando clonaciones…el director no habría aceptado el proyecto de no ser por una causa importante…-

Ni siquiera aquello la convenció y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Solo la enfureció más, y no le gustó verla en aquél estado. Apretó sus pequeños puños con fuerza, sus labios rosas se fruncieron y lo miró indignada.

-Yo no pienso clonar bajo ninguna circunstancia!-

Ash suspiró. Misty era demasiado terca y eso sería un problema si el tema de la clonación resultaba ser cierto. A él tampoco le agradaba la idea, pero debía conservar la calma y tratar de ver el lado más lógico, pues con Misty enojada ya era suficiente en el equipo. Necesitaba ablandar las cosas.

-Mist, cálmate…- colocó su mano en un hombro pequeño de ella, mirándola serenamente- A mi tampoco me gusta esto, pero necesitamos ver las razones por las que…-

No terminó de hablar, pues Misty ya se había volteado y se dirigía a la puerta del laboratorio a toda velocidad. Ash se quedó mirándola sin reaccionar, hasta que atinó a detenerla.

-¿A dónde vas?- la tomó por el codo, obligándola a voltearse para mirarlo.

Misty lo encaró, mirándolo fijamente con sus labios apretados. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras continuaba aquél proyecto del cual no sabía de que se trataba ya. El tema de la clonación no le gustaba nada, pero menos le gustaba haber sido engañada para acceder a dirigir aquél proyecto.

-A hablar con el director…tengo derecho a saber que es lo que está pasando en realidad- lo miró sin alterarse, sin dejarse intimidar por aquella imponente figura que la sujetaba por el codo y la miraba con seriedad.

-Lo mejor será que lo comentemos con los demás para poder saber que esta pasando…- pero no terminó.

Misty lo interrumpió bruscamente, dejando a Ash con la boca abierta y sin poder decir algo más.

-No pienso quedarme aquí! Necesito saber de que trata todo esto…me trajeron hasta acá con engaños! Yo no vine a hacer algo que no acepto y mucho menos a que me vean la cara de idiota…- respiró con fuerza, mientras Ash la miraba sorprendido- Si me disculpas…tengo que ir a hablar con el director…-

Soltándose firmemente del agarre en su codo, Misty salió del laboratorio hecha una furia, dejando a Ash sin poder reaccionar. Poco después de mirarla salir por la puerta, el moreno meneó su cabeza frustrado, y salió detrás de ella como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

No sabía bien que estaba pasando. Pero sabía que incluía clonación Pokemon, y que a Misty no le gustaba aquello.

Una Misty enojada solo podía significar una cosa…

Problemas.

* * *

Escuchando un portazo nada agradable el director levantó la vista hacia la puerta, mirando con asombro a la mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos brillantes que lo miraban fijamente. Se veía realmente enojada, indignada…

Realmente peligrosa.

Y supo que se avecinaba una tormenta.

-¿Clonación Pokemon?- alzó su voz, mirando fijamente al hombre de cabello canoso- ¿Para esto me trajeron aquí, señor? ¿Para experimentar algo ilegal?-

Intentando no explotar, Misty dejó caer el fólder encima de la mesa en el cual se encontraban los análisis de ADN Pokemon. Se quedó parada frente al escritorio del director, cruzada de brazos e intentando no decir algo de lo que se podría arrepentir.

Richard suspiró resignado. Dejó su pluma a un lado de los documentos que estaba firmando y entrelazó sus dedos, mirando a Misty sin decir una sola palabra. Decidió no hablar por el momento, no hasta que Misty terminara primero, pues se notaba que tenía mucho que decir aún.

-¿Acaso el entrenador Ketchum y yo somos alguna especie de experimento como la clonación Pokemon?-

Antes de que el director pudiese protestar, la puerta de la oficina se abrió rápidamente para dar paso a Ash, que llegó con su respiración agitada y sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Misty…- la llamó mientras se colocaba a su lado, mirando fijamente al director.

Después volteó a verla a ella y la intentó tranquilizar con su mirada, esperando que ella se calmara para así poder hablar con el director cuanto antes.

-Señor…- Ash miró al director serenamente- Misty y yo hemos estado haciendo pruebas y todo indica que la especie desarrollada tiene casi el mismo ADN de un Garados…- no sabía como continuar- Necesitamos saber si en realidad…que si la finalidad del proyecto es…-

-La clonación Pokemon…- Misty miró fijamente al director- Este proyecto es un experimento de clonación Pokemon-

Richard suspiró. Sabía que se tendría que enfrentar con aquello tarde que temprano y Roxanne le había advertido sobre la posición de Misty acerca de la clonación Pokemon.

Estaba comprobando justo ahora lo peligrosa que podía ser Misty Waterflower.

-Efectivamente, querida, lo es…- el semblante de indignación que puso Misty no lo detuvo- Este proyecto tiene, como primer paso, la clonación Pokemon-

-Primer paso!- el sarcasmo de Misty no se hizo de esperar. Encolerizada agitó sus brazos al viento mientras gritaba aquello- Créame que ese paso quedará incompleto y será el último! No pienso seguir trabajando en esto!-

Ash cerró sus ojos con fuerza al escucharla decir aquello. Ya lo veía venir desde que supo lo de la clonación. Misty era muy necia, y seguro que no aceptaría una explicación respecto al tema.

-Querida- el director cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus manos con toda serenidad, para después clavar su mirada celeste en la joven que tenía delante- Creo que debería revelarte algunas cosas que no te dije cuando llegaste aquí…-

Ambos jóvenes observaron fijamente al director, sin atreverse a mencionar una sola palabra a partir de ese momento. Misty sintió una descarga de euforia invadir su cuerpo ante la perspectiva de escuchar algo que simplemente estuviera en contra de sus principios y que la obligara a dejar el proyecto y por lo tanto dejar a Ash.

-Tomen asiento, por favor-

Ante esta petición que sonó como una orden pasiva, tanto Misty como Ash tomaron asiento justo delante del escritorio del director, esperando escuchar lo que este tenía que decirles. Fuera lo que fuese, estaban seguros que era algo completamente nuevo para ellos.

-Misty, si después de escuchar lo que tengo para decirles decides abandonar el proyecto de todas formas, ten por seguro que ninguno de nosotros se opondrá y tienes la opción de regresar a Florida si así lo deseas…-

Ash se quedó helado ante aquel comentario. Estaba seguro que si Misty no cambiaba de parecer en cuanto a la clonación Pokemon abandonaría el proyecto sin vacilar, lo que significaba su regreso a Florida y por tanto, su separación. Aquello era algo que no pensaba permitir, no después de tantos años deseando verla de nuevo y estar a su lado. Estaba casi seguro que Misty abandonaría el proyecto si la clonación no tenía un fin justificable. Pero no pensaba dejarla marchar ahora que la tenía junto a él. ¿Ninguna oposición? El director estaba completamente equivocado al decir que nadie se opondría si Misty abandonaba el proyecto.

Se opondría él.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y prestó toda su atención a lo que el director comenzaba a decirles. Su curiosidad había incrementado demasiado.

-Como ya dijiste, la clonación es experimentación ilegal.- el director prendió un cigarrillo que extrajo de un estuche metálico, dando una bocanada, continuó- Sin embargo, y después de millones de congresos realizados, se llegó a la resolución de permitir la clonación en Pokemon acuáticos…y todo esto por una razón que créeme querida, esta totalmente fundamentada…-

Misty suspiró.

-Lo escucho, señor-

-Como ya sabrás…-

-El Garados es una especie acuática en extinción…-

Ash se quedó boquiabierto ante aquella afirmación realizada por Misty. Jamás se imaginó que Garados fuera una especie Pokemon en extinción, y era obvio que Misty lo sabía debido a que toda su carrera dependía de conocer y trabajar con especies acuáticas. A pesar de conocer aquello, Misty seguía reacia a la clonación del mismo…

-Exactamente. Hasta el momento no se había permitido la clonación incluso si la especie estuviera en peligro de extinguirse, sin embargo se ha descubierto que las células madre de un Garados tienen la capacidad de convertirse en un elemento importante para la realización de un medicamento contra enfermedades Pokemon…-

Misty abrió sus ojos de par en par. Durante los últimos años había estado investigando acerca de las propiedades de ciertas especies acuáticas Pokemon, pero nunca había logrado investigar acerca de las propiedades de un Garados.

El director abrió uno de sus cajones y extrajo un fólder amarillo que dejó caer sobre la superficie de caoba. Tanto Misty como Ash colocaron su vista en el objeto en cuestión, intentando adivinar que era lo que contenía antes de que el director lo revelara. Sin embargo, ambos se imaginaban perfectamente que contenían aquellos papeles.

-En estos papeles- el director sacó un fajo de papeles del fólder, extendiéndolos en el escritorio- Se encuentra la autorización del proyecto, con la firma de todos y cada uno de los miembros del consejo de experimentación Pokemon-

Tanto Misty como Ash tomaron los documentos, observando con atención lo contenido en ellos. Ambos conocían a la perfección los estatutos y las normas del consejo de experimentación Pokemon, a pesar de que no necesitaban conocer la manera en que operaba el consejo, las tenían en cuenta…para casos como este.

-Debo decir, querida, que esto no se trata de una clonación completa…-

Misty dejó de leer el papel que tenía en sus manos para mirar al director. Ash la imitó, prestando especial atención a la mano de Misty que apretaba con fuerza la hoja de papel, tanto, que sus nudillos comenzaban a ponerse blancos del esfuerzo.

-¿A que se refiere, señor?- Misty preguntó aquello nerviosa, sus labios se encontraban resecos y sentía que le faltaba la respiración.

-Misty, lo único que se necesita para comenzar a producir los medicamentos son las células madre del Garados…- los ojos celestes del director resplandecieron- La intención de los científicos y médicos que realizaran esto es utilizar solo las células. Lo que quiere decir, que nuestro Garados clonado no terminará de desarrollarse.-

Ambos jóvenes continuaron en silencio, al parecer muchas piezas comenzaban a encajar en ese proyecto.

-Entonces…lo que estamos haciendo es ¿Producir células madre de un Garados?- Ash preguntó aquello asombrado. Jamás imagino poder desarrollar células madre de un Pokemon, y menos a punto de extinguirse.

-En efecto, Ash. El propósito de esas células es ser utilizadas en la creación de este medicamento…- el director cruzo sus manos sobre su regazo, suspirando- Muchas epidemias han estado atacando a estos Pokemon, y se cree que podría ser una que acabaría con muchísimas especies…-

Misty tragó saliva al escuchar aquello, quedándose helada. Conocía esa epidemia de la que hablaba el director a la perfección. Era un proyecto en el cual había estado trabajando en Florida durante un par de años y su propósito era descubrir que era lo que causaba esta enfermedad que había comenzado a atacar Pokemon acuáticos principalmente.

Logró descubrir la causa principal de esta epidemia, y todo ello le había llevado meses de trabajo. Su tarea había terminado ahí, esperando que la escuela de medicina Pokemon siguiera con su tarea de encontrar la cura para erradicar esta enfermedad.

Pero no había tenido más noticias de ello…y fue entonces cuando Roxanne le habló del proyecto que se llevaría a cabo en Londres. Al principio se había rehusado, debido al hecho de que seguía esperando noticias de sus investigaciones y quería saber si estas habían sido avaladas. Sin embargo, Roxanne la convenció que ese proyecto nuevo la impulsaría en su carrera como bióloga marina y que no se iba a arrepentir.

Se rehusó totalmente durante semanas, y por fin terminó cediendo a tomar el proyecto. Siempre con la desilusión de no saber si su proyecto de investigación había tenido éxito.

Ahora entendía perfectamente porque Roxanne le había insistido tanto. Este proyecto era la continuación del anterior.

La adrenalina comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes, Misty?- Richard miró a la joven profundamente, esbozando una sutil y elegante sonrisa- A partir de tu investigación se llegó a la causa de esta enfermedad, y por consecuencia se ha descubierto la cura de estas epidemias…y tienes la responsabilidad aún en tus manos…por eso te necesitamos tanto…-

Ash miró confundido al director, dirigiendo inmediatamente su mirada a Misty. Pero solo pudo reconocer en su rostro una expresión incrédula, de sorpresa, tal vez de emoción…

Y él estaba completamente perdido. No entendía que seguía después de las células madre del Garados…

-Señor…entonces ¿Nos está diciendo que…?-

-Que ustedes producirán las células madre del Garados, Ash…y después…el medicamento…-

-¿¡Qué?-

Tanto Misty como Ash se levantaron de sus asientos con los ojos abiertos como platos. Se miraron a los ojos con asombro y volvieron su mirada al director. Richard sonrió al ver unos ojos turquesa y unos color chocolate traspasarlo como si fueran dagas.

-Pe…pero…Yo no puedo hacer un medicamento…de eso se encargan los especialistas en fármacos…yo solo soy…- Misty tartamudeaba nerviosa, aún sin creer lo que recién le habían dicho- Soy una bióloga marina!-

¿Qué rayos tenía una bióloga marina que hacer en la realización de una medicina?

-Por eso mismo querida…por eso mismo Roxanne te dijo que este proyecto era la oportunidad de tu vida…- Richard sonrió al ver la expresión de Misty- Roxanne me habló de tu deseo de acabar con la epidemia…-

Realizar el medicamento.

Misty se sentó sin poderlo creer. Escuchaba al director hablar mientras dejaba vagar su mirada del hombre de ojos azules a un asombrado joven de ojos castaños, que miraba en su dirección también.

Jamás pensó que la "sorpresa" de Roxanne fuera simple y sencillamente esa: ser ella quien realizara el medicamento que curaría a decenas de especies Pokemon. Y hacerlo a un lado de Ash.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

* * *

-Entonces…¿Planeas hacerlo?-

La pregunta la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Qué…qué cosa?-

-La clonación del Garados…- los ojos castaños de Ash la miraron suavemente, él sabía la encrucijada en la que se encontraba.

En la que se había encontrado antes de tomar su decisión.

Aquella era la oportunidad de su vida. No solo en el aspecto profesional…

-Sí…- se encontró con la mirada de Ash, y sonrió con suavidad- Sí lo haremos-

El plural le arrancó una sonrisa a Ash, que no pudo evitar asomarse en sus labios. Aquella respuesta era la que más le agradaba de todas.

-¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, sé que es algo que va en contra de…-

-No te preocupes, Ash- Misty sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo de naranja- Es algo necesario, además, solo serán necesarias las células madre del Garados…no se trata de una clonación completa-

Sentados en el suelo de su oficina improvisada- aún no terminaban de instalarse por completo- leían todos los documentos que él director les había dado después de la plática de aquella mañana. Los papeles se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo, tapizando de blanco la superficie color beige de los azulejos. Un escritorio inmenso se encontraba a su lado, sin embargo los dos, en acuerdo tácito se habían sentado en el piso para estudiar todos los papeles.

-Tienes razón…-

Eso decía que Misty se quedaba. Se quedaba con el proyecto, se quedaba en Londres…

Se quedaba con él.

La miró con atención, y no se le pudo haber antojado más deliciosa en esos momentos. Sentada en forma de indio, su cabello suelto y desparramado por sus hombros, sus mejillas sonrojadas debido al rayo de sol que entraba por el largo ventanal de la oficina, sus labios rosados brillando debido al labial color coral que llevaba puesto…y sus largas piernas cruzadas, invitando a sus manos a recorrer el sensual y largo sendero por sus pantorrillas hacia sus muslos, y quizá por debajo de aquella falda hasta…

-Ash…¿Ash?-

Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente y obligó a su mente a alejar escandalosas imágenes de Misty recostada sobre los azulejos de la oficina, mientras él se entretenía en recorrer su cuerpo desnudo y entregado a él.

El solo pensamiento lo hacía arder.

-Perdona, me perdí en…-tragó saliva- Bueno..no importa..¿Qué me decías?-

Misty sonrió encantadoramente.

-Una simple pregunta…¿Listo para empezar?-


End file.
